Warlocks of the 501
by kamikazadude1
Summary: This is the story about the adventures of the 501... The plot twist? Two warlocks have joined the 501!... Yuri lovers beware! This fanfic does not contain Yuri romance so don't like it? Don't read it.
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: **Strike witches belongs to their rightfull owners

**Author's note: **This fanfiction is made together with DeltaWitch and is our first project together.

On an rainy day an truck could be seen driving on the road leading to the base of the famous 501 joint fighter wing also known as strike witches, In that said car a boy of about 160 cm with green eye's, Slightly pale skin and brownish hair sat looking bored out of the window watching the rain drops fall agianst the window.

As the car drove infront of the base a red haired woman that's around her 20's wearing an Whermacht officer's uniform and beside her a woman looking around the same age with black hair that has been put into a ponytail and an eyepatch covering her right eye were waiting for the people in the truck to arrive

**Minna's POV**

As the car stopped infront of the building and the people of the 24th Joint fighter wing stepped out of the car i coulnd't help but be surprised as i saw a young boy wearing an RAF uniform with Thight shorts step out aswell.

In my surprise i failed to notice their commander walking over to me ''Commander Marianne Chesterfield of the 24th Joint fighter wing reporting, It's an honor to meet you'' She said while bowing

''You don't have to be so formal Commander Chesterfield'' I said with a smile making her blush

''I-Uhm-No-a-a-a'' Marianne said stumbling over her words ''What she wanted to say is thank you'' Said an new voice belonging to an girl with black long hair, Deep blue eye's and an mocking grin on her face ''Captain Sophie Stragler nice to meet ya'' She said while firmly shaking hands with me.

''Nice to meet you aswell Captain Stra-'' I was cut off by another high pitched voice ''And i'm Kelly Oswold!'' a little girl said while tilting her head slightly to the side and giving an salute She had two long blonde pigtails and looked even younger then Francesca, She had brown eye's that sparkled from cheer. ''K-kelly i-it's not nice to cut of c-commander M-minna like that!'' Marianne yelled almost panicing.

''I diden't know a 10 year old could join the witches'' I thought out loud. And i saw Kelly sit in a corner muttering some words and having an black aura around her making me wonder what i said wrong ''You should not comment on her age she's really sensetive on that subject'' Sophie said with her arms folded ''10 She's 16 you know'' The brown haired boy finally spoke with an bored expression on his face.

''Uhm may i ask what your name is?'' I said while smiling. The boy just made a bored sigh and replied ''Galvin Talon top ace of the 24th Joint fighter wing'' He replied like he diden't care.

Surprised by his words i looked at Sophie who just gave me a nod that he's speaking the truth. I wondered if this boy indeed was one of the mythical warlocks and noticed Mio thinking about the same thing.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Mio ''Shouldn't we get inside and show them the base? The rest won't arrive for next hour.'' ''Huh? Oh y-yea.'' I said faling over my words due to the fact that there was a warlock right infront of me. ''Well please come inside.''

**Yoshika's POV**

''Yoshika seconds!'' I heard lucchini yelling over the table

''Okay!'' I said while grabbing a plate of Fuso noodles to give her.

At that moment Minna and Sakamoto-san came into the room with 4 people behind them: An girl of about 15 years with light green hair reaching to her shoulders with orange eye's that looked lovingly at Minna, Another girl looking about the same age as Shirley with long black hair reaching below her hips and deep blue eye's that were looking around with an mocking look, An girl that looked around 10 year old with long blonde pigtails that were almost touching the floor with brown eye's that were looking with an sparkle of joy, And last to my surprise an boy that looked around 16 years with short brown hair and green eye's that looked around with an unchanging boring expression... Until he began to widen his eye's and locked his gaze on something...

I was pulled out of my thoughts when Minna started to talk ''Everyone these are the pilots of the 24th joint fighter wing please make their stay as welcoming as possible.''

When i was about to greet them i saw two hands coming onto the breasts of the girl with long black hair ''Aaah they're soft and big! Not as big as Shirley's but still bigger than Lynne's'' Lucchini said full delight ''Well well enjoying yourself'' The black haired girl said, The little girl with pigtails looked at it with a confused look but then had an sparkle of delight in her eye's and started to grope the green haired girl who began to scream ''A-ah not there! Let go!'' She screamed while trying to escape the girls grasp which kept holding on firmly.

Then i began to notice the boy held his hand over his nose and blood was dripping from under it ''You're bleeding! Let me help.'' I said while handing him a tissue which he willingly took ''Thank you'' He said like he hard a hard time speaking.

I started to hear Shirley laughing ''Hahaha I'm captain Charlotte E. Yeager but you can call me Shirley!'' ''I'm Francesca Lucchini nice to meet you!'' ''Well you seem to get along well'' Mina said while she chuckled.

''I-I'm M-marianne chesterfield nice to meet you all'' The green haired girl said bowing still recovering from the attack the blonde girl gave her. ''I'm Sophie Stragler you can let go off my breasts now'' She said while looking at her with a mocking grin. ''And i'm Kelly Oswold nice to meet you!'' The little blond girl said while waving her arms to everyone.

The rest joined the mass aswell while i still sat here next to this brown haired boy ''I'm Lynnete Bishop nice to meet you all'' ''I'm flying officer Perrine H. Clostermann'' ''I'm Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen and this is Sanya V. Litvyak.'' I suddendly remember that i forgot to introduce myself ''Ah and i'm Yoshika Miyafuji!''

I heard a sigh coming from next to me ''It seems everyone has already forgotten me...'' The brown haired boy said while standing up from his spot ''I'm Galvin Talon if you're wondering'' He said with a slight smirk crossing his face.

**20 minutes later**

After 20 minutes Barkhorn walked in ''Hey has anyone seen Hartmann?''

''Hmm i don't think i have'' Mio said strocking her chin

''Ugh she's sleeping agian isn't she?!'' Barkhorn asked herself with an irritated voice.

Then when Barkhorn looked at Galvin she narrowed her eye's ''Hey aren't you Galvin Talon the Warlock of Brittania?'' She asked i stopped what i was doing entirely to see what he was going to say, And i wasen't the only one.

''Yep that's me!'' I taken back by that answer and for a minute we rested in an uncomfertable silence. ''Y-you mean like a male witch?'' I asked

''Indeed'' I heard Sophie say from across the table

''EEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Could be heard throughout the entire base

**Trude's POV**

''Hartmann where are you!'' I yelled at that sorry excuse for Karsland soldier.

After i heard no reply i tried to get to her side but couldn't get any footing.

As i tried to carefull make my way to her i slipped and fell ''Ow! Hartmann! Clean your room up for once!''... Agian no response.

When i got up to my surprise Hartmann wasen't there but... But her panties were!

I hurried out of the door almost falling agian. ''Damn that Hartmann'' I muttered to myself and then froze in my spot... Hartmann was walking into the dinner room. ''E-eh Hartmann!'' I heard coming from there followed by ''Gah!'' ''Aaaah Galvin are you okay?!''

I ran towards the dining hall to be meeted by Hartmann standing there with no panties on and a large pile of blood: Yoshika,Lynne and a green haired girl were standing over Galvin trying to save him. The rest was just in shock... Except for Yeager,Lucchini and a little girl with blonde pigtails who were laughing their asses off and a blackhaired girl who was smirking.

**Galvin's POV**

**!0 minutes later**

After i had recovered from an almost happy death i made my way towards the meeting room was it? I don't know but still that blonde girl was pretty daring... A shame that other girl dragged her away right after she came in.

Finally ariving after getting lost a few times i looked around the room and saw everyone already on their place... And that blonde girl 'Unfortunatly' had her panties on now.

I went to sit next to Sophie as Minna began to tell what they have been talking about... Mostly political and strategic stuff that i diden't really care about so i was only half listening not really getting what they were talking about.

Before i knew it i had fallen asleep only to be pushed to the ground by someone. ''Ow! What was that for!'' ''Pay attention this is important'' Sophie said while looking at me with a fake sweet smile. ''Ugh this better be good.''

''Everyone. We heard news that the higher ups are going to cut the budgets for the witches, Thus resulting in the 24th being disbanded.'' Minna said with a sad look on her face. ''W-what!'' I heard Kelly and Marianne yell in unison while panicking, Sophie had an (for once true) worried look on her face... And i couldn't care less i would just keep fighting the neuroi.

''The squadrons you'll be send to are: Kelly and Sophie will join the 504. Marianne will join the 610 and Galvin...'' Minna's eye's widened. ''Galvin will join the 501.''

''EEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Could be heard through the entire base.

**? POV**

**Later at night above the Gallian coast**

I narrowly dodged an neuroi beam while going in for another attack with my sword. I knew where the core was by now and was going in for the kill. The neuroi dodged my attack enough that i not hit the core but it was now exposed. Grabbing my boys anti tank rifle and firered at the Neuroi resulting in it's defeat.

''Another one down'' I said to myself.

Another medium sized Neuroi appeared with drones all around it.

'Sigh' '''This is gonna be a long night'' And with that i began to engage the Neuroi.


	2. Foe or Friend?

**Author's foreword: This fanfiction has been made together with DeltaWitch and Fuji92 so please check out their fanfictions aswell.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own strike witches or else the anime would be different.**

**Galvin's POV**

''Talon wake up!'' I heard someone yell pulling me out of my peacefull slumber. I sat up slowly and opened my eye's only to see a irritated Barkhorn stand there with her arms folded. ''You're on the front lines now so you have to-'' ''Yea yea i know.'' I said cutting her off.

Barkhorn's left eye twitched and looked like she was about to punch me, But instead took a moment to calm herself. ''Just go to the dining hall already.'' Barkhorn said with a pissed off tone.

Barkhorn got out of my room to go to the dining hall ahead of me, I got out of bed and stretched a bit before putting on my clothes and heading out towards the dining hall.

Suddendly I heard someone yelling in one of the rooms. ''Hartmann get up now!'' ''Hmmm 60 more minutes mom.''

My curiosity taken the best of me I headed towards the door and peeked through the door and then everything went black.

**Erica's POV**

I was running around through a field of sweets with a lollipop in my mouth, Then a voice pulled me roughly out of my sweet dream. ''Hartmann get up!'' ''Hmmm 60 more minutes mom.'' Was my reply i just wanted to go back to my dream.

''As a Karsland soldier discipline first, second discipline, third.'' She continued until i finally stood up.

Her face turned red as I stood up. ''H-Hartmann where are your panties?!''

She was about to start scolding me agian until a fountain of blood came from the door and Galvin fell down on the ground.

Trude rushed to his side in shock of all the blood that he lost. ''What's wrong with him?'' I asked nonchalantly

''Hartmann stay here i'm going to get Miyafuji!'' With that she ran off leaving me alone with him.

With nothing to do I closed my eye's and returned to that sweet dream.

**Yoshika's POV**

''Really?'' I asked with awe.

''Yup really.'' Lynne nodded with a smile.

''Wow that's really cool I-'' I was interupted by hearing Barkhorn shout my name.

''Miyafuji! You have to come with me quick!'' Barkhorn yelled in a half panicking voice

''EH?! What happened?'' I asked confused ''You have to come now it's an emergency!'' Barkhorn yelled agian ''O-Okay!'' I yelled and ran after her.

''Uhm Barkhorn-san can you tell me what's going on?'' I asked after i finally caught up with her.

''It's Galvin... Something happened and he lost alot of blood.'' Barkhorn said with a tone of concern in her voice.

''EH?!'' Was the only thing i could respond with.

When we passed a corner I could see Galvin slowly get up in a pool of blood.

He then looked over to Hartmann who sat beside him. ''GAH!'' Was the only thing he could get out before another fountain of blood came out of him and he fell at the ground once more.

''Galvin-kun!'' I yelled as i rushed to his side with Barkhorn next to me.

**Galvin's POV**

''Ugh my head.'' I said while sitting up in a bed. ''What happened?'' I asked myself. Then i remembered Hartmann and could feel something start to flow down my face. ''Gah!'' I said loudly as i put my hand to my nose.

''T-That girl...'' I stayed silent for a moment. ''I love that girl!'' I yelled to myself.

Someone then burst trough the door. ''Galvin-kun, Are you alright?! I heard you yelling and-.'' Yoshika began talking with a panicking expression on her face.

''Yea, Yea i'm alright.'' I said nonchalantly.

She gave out a sigh of relieve before remembering something. ''Oh yea Commander Minna told me to give you a tour of the base.'' She said with a smile.

**Sanya's POV**

''Why did you call me here?'' I asked commander Minna as she was reading some reports.

''I called you here regarding some of the last reports.'' She said while giving me the report showing that a humanoid Neuroi has been spotted above Gallia and the Brittanian channel.

''So a new Neuroi?'' I asked dumbfounded wondering why she called me here.

''Well it seems that it only has been spotted at night.'' She said now looking out of the window. ''We don't know how strong this Neuroi is yet so we want you to take two squadmembers with you.'' She said now facing me.

''Okay.'' Was my only response.

''Ok then dismissed.'' And with that i walked out of my room to get some rest.

**Galvin's POV**

We headed towards the hangar to close the tour, We already crossed the living room, The tower, The baths (were to my disapointment were no girls at), And the warroom.

When we opened the doors we were meeted by an extreme loud noice of that of a engine starting up.

''WHO IS MAKING THAT NOISE?!'' I tried to yell over the sound of the engine's which failed.

''HUH?!'' She yelled aswell and i could just barely hear her.

''I ASKED WHO IS MAKING THAT NOISE?!'' I yelled just as the engine was put out.

''Eeeeh? Keep it down.'' A voice came from the ceiling showing lucchini laying there on a blanket.

''Then how can you sleep with all that noise?'' I said to her as she jumped from the hangar support.

''Oh that sound is always here i'm used to it.'' She said as she yawned.

Shirley then proceeded to hop out of her striker and started walking towards us. ''Hey what are you guys talking about?!'' She yelled at us.

''Nothing just-'' I stopped as I looked at her and felt a little bit of blood flow down my nose, She was only wearing panties that were actually too small for her and a revealing bra.

She stepped closer and a grin came on her face. ''Now that I look at you closer I can see that you're pretty cute.'' She said with a seductive voice.

Now my nose started to bleed even more. ''Uhm Galvin-kun is something wrong?'' Yoshika asked with a concerned voice.

I ignored her and noticed what Shirley was doing. ''Damn you.'' I growled as i gave her a glare.

''Is there something wrong Galvin?'' She asked in a bittersweet voice and showing her cleavage more.

Now blood flooded from my nose and I collapsed to the floor but still barely holding onto consciousness.

''G-Galvin!'' Lynette and Yoshika both yelled as they ran to me while Lucchini and Shirley were laughing their asses off.

I got up weakly and tried to sent a glare at Shirley but ended up falling into the pool of blood.

''Ahaha, That cracked me up.'' Shirley said as she wiped away a tear.

''Shouldn't you be more worried about Galvin.'' Lynette said shyly.

''Aaaah he'll make it.'' Shirley said like it was nothing.

And that's the last thing i heard before passing out for the second time today.

**The next day**

I woke up with a massive headache. ''Ugh damn my head.'' I growled to myself. ''Damn you Shirley!'' I yelled to myself as I lifted a fist to the ceiling.

I sighed as I looked outside. ''Hmm it's already afternoon I guess i better get up.'' I said to myself as I hopped out of the hospital bed.

I moved out of the room and went looking for the other members. Until I heard the alarm go off. ''Great a Neuroi attack.'' I said with a smirk growing on my face.

I started to run towards the hangars but to my surprise almost all strikers were still there but Shirley's,Yoshika's and Lynette's. ''What the hell? Why are they the only one's gone?'' I asked to myself and looked around to see my other squadmate's stand there around a table.

I ran up to them and I could faintly hear something about 'To fast' and 'Collide'.

When i finally reached him I could hear Yoshika say something. ''Whoa, giantic.'' with Lynette responding with. ''Wah! Yoshika what are you doing?!''

''Hey! Give me a precise explanation of the situation!'' Mio screamed with a blushing Minna next to her.

I finally joined the group panting. ''There's no way i can explain!'' Lynette screamed.

As the radio went silent everyone was silent for a moment until I started to talk. ''Okay what happened here?'' I asked after i regained my breath.

''We... We don't know exactly.'' Minna said still blushing.

''There was a Neuroi attack right?'' I kept asking.

''Yea but Shirley has dealt with it.'' Mio said in a military voice.

I sighed at that kinda disapointed that i diden't got to shoot any Neuroi.

**Sanya's POV**

**Later that evening.**

''Okay everyone, We have got reports of a humanoid Neuroi flying dangerously close to the Brittanian mainland.'' Commander Minna started.

''Then why don't we just take it down?'' Hartmann said with a bored look on her face.

''Well it only appears during night, So we want to send more people too patrol the skies for the Neuroi.'' Commander Minna Continued.

''Ah, So who will be the lucky one's that will be going with Sanya?'' Galvin suddendly said and then for some reason he began to shiver.

Commander Minna gave a frown to him. ''Galvin, you and Miyafuji will acompany Sanya on her mission.'' said with a commanding tone.

''Ma'am, with all do respect... I understand that you will appoint Sanya but this... guy too?'' Eila copmplaint at Wing commander Minna.

''I am aware of your dissatisfaction. Pilot Officer Juutilainen. But Galvin here needs experience as much as all the witches here. So my decision stands.'' Commander Minna adamant in her choice of assigning Galvin for a Night Patrol despite the objection of the Suomus Witch.

''Then please let me join aswell.'' Eila said with almost a begging voice.

Minna sighed and finally allowed Eila to join. ''Alright, you can join too.''

Eila let out a sigh of relief and started walking back towards me but not before she looked at Galvin agian and he started to shiver agian.

''You may be a Warlock but I will have my eyes on you if you do something to Sanya.'' Eila glared as she speak with a threatening tone at Galvin.

''Eh? What is your problem all of the sudden.'' Galvin said with an irritated voice.

Eila only ignores Galvin as she leaves the briefing room.

''Ehehe.'' Minna started to laugh nervously. ''I guess that can't be helped now you better rest for tonights mission. Dismissed.'' She said before everyone stood up and left the room.

**5 Minutes later in Sanya's room.**

''Hey, from what countries are you all from?'' Yoshika suddendly asked.

''I'm from Suomus.'' Eila said plainly. ''Brittania.'' Galvin said while continueing to look at the ceiling. ''Orussia.'' I said shyly.

''Umm... Galvin-san, can I ask how do you get your magic? I never heard of a Warlock like you.'' Yoshika asked with a genuine voice of curiosity.

''I was just born with it like you.'' Galvin said still looking at the ceiling. ''At the start of the war I was called up to test my magic avility. They found I was just as powerfull as the witches, after that I enlisted in the 24th.'' He said not moving his gaze from the celing.

''I wonder if there are any other Warlocks out there.'' I muttered to myself.

For Sanya, it's the first time she looks at a Warlock and wonders herself if there are more like him. But she couldn't help to shake a weird feeling that something interesting might happen tonight.

''Hey Eila, what kind of cards are those?'' Yoshika asked looking at the tarot cards.

''Isn't that a Tarot card? I saw some of them in a shop before I enlisted. So you are a fortune teller?'' Galvin said as he watched the tarot cards closely.

''Yea I am but I can only look a little bit in the future.'' Eila said as she kept staring at the cards.

''Hey could you look at my future then?'' Galvin said now concentrated on the Tarot cards.

''Sure.'' Eila said placing some cards on the bed sheet and then turned a few cards. ''Hmmm? It says that your future will be filled with blood...'' Eila said frowning at the cards.

''EEH?!'' Yoshika almost screamed. ''W-W-Will he die?!'' She started to panic.

I heard Galvin let out a sigh and start to look up at the ceiling agian.

''I think I know why...'' He muttered as he stared at the ceiling until a image of a certain person appeared and his nose started to bleed agian.

''U-Uwahh! E-Eila-san's prediction is true! He's bleeding!'' Yoshika became genuinely paniced seeing Galvin bleeding from his nose.

''Pervert...'' Eila muttered while Sanya only blinked at the Warlock who's now tended by Yoshika.

**? POV**

**2 hours later above the brittanian channel.**

''Damnit.'' I hissed through my teeth. ''Why do they have to be soo fast?'' I said to myself in annoyance making a failed attemp to keep up with them.

I began to decent to look were I was exactly, when I got under the clouds I could in the far distant see the slight light of the 501 base.

''I hope I can get them before they get there.'' I said to myself as I began to chase the Neuroi agian.

**Galvin's POV**

After my nose was fixed thanks to Yoshika who endlessly treated my bleeding nose, we finally took to the air. It was my first night patrol and I was hoping that I can finally got to shoot at something and making names for myself... given Ms. Juutilainen here didn't stop glaring her bloody eyes at me, it's beginiing to creep me out.

''Hey Juutilainen could you please stop glaring at me like that?'' I asked in a irritated tone.

Suddendly Sanya's antenna started to turn purple. ''Sanya-san is something wrong?'' Yoshika asked in a worried tone.

''There are a few Neuroi coming our way...'' Sanya said with a soft tone.

I began to grin 'Finally I get to shoot something' I thought to myself.

''EEEH?! What should we do?!'' Yoshika said as she panicked.

I sighed to myself. ''Isn't it obvious?'' I said while Yoshika looked at me with a confused look. ''We have to pump them full of lead.'' I said with a smirk.

''EH?!'' Yoshika started to panic agian and looked at Eila who just shrugged her shoulders.

''WATCH OUT!'' Eila yelled as a beam came out of the clouds.

''Holy!'' I yelled as i barelly dodged the beam. ''Oh you're asking for it!'' I yelled as I began to charge towards the Neuroi unaware of the other Neuroi that were there.

I could hear Yoshika scream something at me. ''Galvin watch out there are more Neuroi.'' Only then I noticed another small sized neuroi prepare to shoot me.

''Shit!'' Was the only thing I could say as I saw my end draw near... Until the small Neuroi got hit by a armor piercing round destroying it.

''what the hell?'' I said dumbfounded after I blocked the attacks of the medium sized Neuroi.

''That sounded like Lynne-san's gun the others have come to help.'' Yoshika said hapilly after she,Sanya and Eila finally caught up with me.

''That can't be the base is too far away for them to come here so quickly.'' Eila Said with a light frown on her face.

Another shot sounded through the sky hitting the medium sized Neuroi making it retreat in the clouds. After a few seconds that the Neuroi had gone in the clouds they could see a white haired witch fly towards it, She apeared to be holding a boys in her left hand and a sword in the other.

''W-Who's that?'' Yoshika said finally breaking the silence.

''I have no idea.'' I replied just as dumbfounded as Yoshika.

We were all put out of our trance by the sound of explosions in the clouds. ''Should we help her?'' Eila asked.

Everyone else just nodded and the four made their way towards the explosions only to see the Neuroi having lost !/3 of it's body but was giving that girl a hard time.

Sanya shot her Fliegerhammer at the Neuroi and Yoshika and I started to engage it dodging and blocking all the beams that were send our way while Eila stayed behind with Sanya.

I was circling around the Neuroi and it seems it had hard armor that Yoshika and I couldn't even scratch so I used my magical ability. ''Hakai Suru!'' I yelled as I touched the Neuroi's skin destroying a large part of it's armor.

I started shooting at it agian focusing at one place and after a few seconds I revealed the core. ''Gotcha!'' I said as I aimed my gun at the core.

''Suiryoku O Júden!'' Was shouted from behind me and the next thing I saw was a White blur passing me and going through the Neuroi.

''What the bloody hell was that?'' I said to myself dumbfounded by the sudden attack.

**Sanya's POV**

As I was taking aim at the Neuroi, I heard galvin's shouts then suddenly the new Witch passes in front of me. As 'she' passes, I managed to take a closer look on her face to notice it wasen't a Witch... It was a guy like Galvin... A Warlock.

The world seems to go into slow motion when I saw his face, that cold look and seriousness he shows as he wield the cumbersome Anti-Tank Rifle is somewhat... Amazing, it makes me feel something uneasy inside me when I see his face as he also takes a glimpse at me before dashes in for a kill at the Neuroi... I am curious to know who he really is.


	3. Michael Livingston: Night Fighter

**Author's foreword: This story is made together with DeltaWitch and Fuji92. This chapter is made with our own style so the characters might be OOC.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own strike witches nuff said.**

**Sanya's POV**

''My name is Michael Livingston... And I only fight... For myself.'' The new Warlock said as he flies away from Galvin and the other Witches.

''Don't you fly away from us ya bloody upstart Warlock!'' Galvin shows fists as he shouts at Michael.

Michael turned around and looked at us all with a calm face not betraying any emotions before he took off agian into the clouds.

''Well...This... Michael got some issues.'' Eila said as she only looks at the flying figure of Michael Livingston disappearing from her and the others view.

**Minna's POV**

I was looking at some documents as someone knocked on the door. ''Come in.'' I said as I put the documents away

They began to report about everything that happened that night.

''So let me get this straight... You met another... Warlock? Are you two making a joke? Because it's not convinving.'' I said not convinced by their explanation

''Well if you wish I will investigate this... Michael Livingston guy. So any ideas what kind of Striker Unit he wore and what weapon he wield?'' I ask further while grabbing a pen to write it on a piece of paper.

Eila spke first. ''He's wearing a Fairey Fulmar MK II Night Striker variant and wields a Anti-Tank rifle similar to Lynette.'' She ended I was surprised that this new Warlock was a Night Fighter like Sanya. If we managed to make him join us... Then our taks would be alot easier... If he agreed.

''Maybe if we could let him join us...'' I started to talk to myself.

''What?! You can't be bloody serious to let that wanker join?!'' Galvin suddenly shouted.

''Besides, he said that he works for himself. I don't know if we could persuade him enough to join us. ''Eila voiced her concern to me.

''My decision stands... If you meet him agian, ask him to join us, The use of force is authorized, Dismiss.'' I gave an order to both Eila and Galvin. We need more people and Michael will be suitable.

**Eila's POV**

Galvin and I headed out of Minna's office towards Sanya's room to prepare for the night to come... As we walked I couldn't shake the umcomfertable feeling I had about this mission. ''You know... I have a bad feeling about this mission.'' I said finally breaking the silence.

''Me too.'' Galvin said, Agreeing with me before he continued, ''Can you predict what will happen tonight?''

''Well... I can't give an exact answer but I can try.'' Eila said letting out a frustrated sigh.

''Do what you can Eila. We don't want anyone to die this time alright.'' Galvin said with a concerned tone in his voice.

We entered Sanya's room to see Yoshika and Sanya already asleep. ''Well let's see what the future holds then.'' Galvin said as he leaned agianst the wall.

I pulled out the tarot cards and began using my ability to predict what would happen. For a while Galvin only stares at me with anticipation and still waiting until I sighed and put the tarot cards on the bed.

''So? How does it go?'' Galvin asks, wanting to know what will happen inthe future.

''It's too blurry... But I know that there will be a fight... I don't know how it ends though.'' I told him what I could make out.

''Bloody hell! We're taking a huge risk with this mission.'' Galvin growled under his teeth.

''Yea but all we can do is wait and see what happens.'' I said as I now too laid down on the bed. ''We better get some rest.'' I said sighing.

I could hear Galvin mumble something under his breath before I heard him lie down on the floor.

**Michael's POV**

I was flying through the sky agian trying to avoid those witches from the 501... I couldn't shake the feeling that I would meet them agian tonight. ''Ugh I swear those witches are up to something... And i don't like it... Not for a bit.'' I said to myself.

After a while I could hear that singing agian... That singing I would especially now rather avoid, well I had to admit... It was also kinda calming and soothing althrough I would never admit it.

''Hmmm? Another Neuroi attack? The 501 seems to be pissing them off or something.'' I said as I noticed a Neuroi moving in the direction of the 501 base.

''I have no idea why but I have the feeling I better follow this Neuroi.'' I said as I went to follow the Neuroi without being noticed

**7 Minutes later.**

After following this Neuroi for 7 minutes I could see some rockets flying at it. ''So you people finally arived?'' I said with a llight smirk as I proceeded to watch the battle.

**Yoshika's POV**

We we're looking for this new Warlock michael to try to persuade him to join the 501 until we were attacked by a pretty big medium sized almost large sized Neuroi.

Sanya was firering rocket's with her Fliegerhammer while Eila supported her helping her dodge the beams of the Neuroi, Me and Galvin were firering our machine guns while circling the Neuroi to avoid it's beams... Unfortunatly it's armor was too thick for our guns and even Sanya's Fliegerhammer to pierce.

''Ah! I need help here!'' I shout as I tried to evade the Neuroi attack.

Galvin jumped infront of the beam raising his shield just in time before flying towards the Neuroi. ''Hakai Suru!'' He yelled as the Neuroi's army exploded giving us the chance to attack.

''Thanks Galvin-kun!'' I thanked him for deflecting the attack.

''It was nothing.'' Galvin said as he contineud to attack. ''Bloody hell! What does it take to crack this thing?!'' Galvin said his mood chancing rapidly.

''I'm nearly out of ammo!'' Eila shouts as she loaded the last box of ammunition in her machine gun.

''Me too'' Sanya said in a soft voice.

Then suddendly Galvin flew towards the Neuroi. ''Hakai Suru!'' He shouted as a large part of the Neuroi's skin exploded giving us a chance to attack it.

''Come on girls! One more time! Concentrate Fire!'' Galvin shouts as he opens fire at the Neuroi.

We were making our way towards it's core pretty quick and then a shout could be heard through the sky''Kato O Nage!'' followed by the Neuroi being hit by a large white object flying at it and cut in half destroying it.

We were all silent for a while trying to realize what just happened.

''OKAY WHERE IS THAT BLOODY WANKER?!'' Galvin started to shout breaking the silence.

There was a sigh coming from behind us. ''I seriously hoped not to see you people agian...'' We turned around to see Michael hovering there now wearing a black coat that reached until the part where his legs went into the strikers. ''But I just couldn't resist.'' He said with a smirk to Galvin.

''Oi Wanker! You only acted as a prick and now you go and swoop in and steal my kill?! That's it! Good thing Commander Minna ordered us to let you join us or I swear I would wipe that smirk out of your face!'' Cursed Galvin.

''Join you? Join this motley crew of over-glorified 'Fighter Wing'? No thank you.'' Michael shook his head.

''What the hell is that supposed to mean?!'' Eila snarled at Michael.

''I said before and I will say it agian... I only work for myself. I don't meed no 'Fighter Wing' or serving to anyone... Got that?'' Michael said with a irritated voice ignoring Eila.

''Hey don't you ignore me!'' Eila now shouted.

''Or what? You gonna fight me just to make me join ya?'' Michael sneered.

''That's exactly what I had in mind.. Hold my gun Yoshika I think i'm gonna enjoy this.'' Galvin said while throwing me his gun wich I barely catched.

Michael let out a sigh. ''Well if that's what you want.'' He said calmly now sheeting his sword and holstering his gun on his back.

''If I lose I'll be coming with you... But if I win... Never bother me agian... Understand?''

Galvin frowned but then he grinned, ''Alright wanker... You're on.''

**Michael's POV**

I frowned as that little ass came charging towards me clearly aiming for my face could he be more careless? I ducked and gave him a swift but hard punch in the stomach. ''You think you can hit me with such a careless punch?'' I said with an unimpressed tone.

''Ya haven't seen enough ya sodding bastard!'' That boy shouts as he swoops in with his fists ready to hit me.

I could barelly block his first punch staggering, but as I staggered back I was hit in the throath by his second punch that followed.

I started to cough veriously after that hit. ''Damn...You...'' I said in a angry tone as I was still coughing.

''Where is all that bravado Michael? Or are you just bluffing with us eh? I don't know what our Commander looked in you...'' The boy sneered at me, looking proud after giving me a beating.

I coughed up some blood before I charged at the boy and before charging at the brat and hitting him in the stomache agian followed with a punch to the face and a kick from the side of my striker. ''I was being nice to you but now you've really pissed me off!'' I sneered as the boy flew away a bit after the kick.

''Now this is the fight I've been waiting for! Come and get me... Wanker.'' Galvin now becoming more serious after my declaration... And I wish i hadn't said that before I pulled a hard punch on him.

I have been exchanging blows with this guy for half an hour... And I gotto admit, This... Guy knew how to fight.

''You're tough mate... I can give ya that.'' The guy said to me as he wiped the blood from his cheek.

I wiped my own from my lips and gave a chuckle at him. ''Heh, I'm the best there is. So you better watch yourself.'' I then cracked my knuckles, ready to give him another blow.

Then I saw him grinning and then laughing wich made me frown as if he was sure to win this fight so I asked him, ''What's with that smirk?''

''Well if I were you... I better watch my back.'' He replied, just then I noticed that one of them... The white haired Suomus disappeared and by that time, I turned my back to see her already sending a fist at my face.

''Oh Fuck Me.'' That's all I can say before her fist connects with my face with a very hard blow.

And it was painfull as hell.

I was on the verge of blacking out as my Strikers began to shut down and my magic familiar gone as I was finally succumbed to the blow and fatigue from the fight. At one minute I was above the sky and a minute later, I was falling to my death in high speed... I guess this is it for me as I closed my eye's for the inevitable.

I was expecting a loud thud and never waking up agian but the thud never came. I feel that someone grabbed me and I opened one eye to see the one who managed to catch me from my freefall... That short white haired and green eyed stared at me after she catched me... I could even see her cheecks going red on both sides but nevertheless she spoke to me in a soft voice that I only ever heard coming from my mom...

''Don't worry... I caught you.'' In a reassuring voice she whispered to me and I finally fainted from the fatigue and the pain.

...This is such a drag...

**Eila's POV**

I looked as I saw that 'Michael' stagger after I hit him in the face... God that was a good feeling. His body seemed to tense less and just a few seconds later his striker went out and his familiar disapeared.

He began to grow smaller and smaller by the second, But I diden't care. I was with Galvin on this one. ''I don't know what Minna sees in that guy...'' I said turning to the others now and noticing that Sanya was gone.

''W-Where is Sanya?!'' I began to panic what happened? Did something happen to make her crash? ''I looked down only to see Sanya carry... That guy! And she was also blushing!

I was rooted in my spot at the sight of Sanya carrying that guy... That guy doesn't deserve to be carried by Sanya! 'Grrr what is that guy thinking being so close by Sanya?! I will make sure he'll pay for this.' I thought as I clenched my fits.

I was glaring at 'That guys' unconsious body and failed to notice that commander Minna was making her way here. ''Oh my... It seems you two fought?'' She said while looking at Galvin.

''Yea, But we beaten him in the end.'' He said with a proud tone and look as he said that.

''But aren't you doing... Too much to him?'' Minna said in concern.

''Hey! That guy was asking for a beating!'' Galvin almost yelled.

Minna shook her head and then turned to Miyafuji, ''Miyafuji, carry him to the infirmary and treat him.''

Then she turned to Galvin, ''Galvin, you'll be put into the protection detail, inform me when he's awake.''

''Yes ma'am.'' Yoshika and Galvin said at the same time but galvin had a irritated tone in his voice.

''Good.'' Minna nods and then turned to Eila and Sanya, ''Both of you, take some res. Tomorrow will be a debriefing. I want everyone well rested before tomorrow.

**Michael's POV**

**The next day.**

I woke up with a massive headache and tried to bring my hand to my head... But my hand was stopped by something, i opened my eye's and looked around me. ''What the bloody hell?! Who the fuck tied me up?!''

Just then I noticed a person next to me, it's that young Fusoan girl I met last night... Probably watching and treating me all night, She began to wake up. ''A-Ah Michael-san! I-I'll go and inform the Commander you're awake.'' She told me as she leaves the infirmary... Judging with medic apparatus amd soclbeds.

''Heh! Hey! Untie me!'' I shout in vain as she leaves.

''Aaaahw damnit! First they want me to join for no reason, then they proceed to brawl with me... And now I'm here tied up on a sickbed. Can this day go any worse?'' I said to myself with a sigh.

''Why do they want me to join anyway... I mean I'm just a Warlock that's fighting on my own... Ugh I don't understand the army.'' I said to myself thinking about what the reason is they want me to join.

''I think I can explain.'' A womanly voice is heard entering the infirmary which I turn to see it came from a redhead girl wearing a Karland Luftwaffe Uniform smiling at me. Her looks is like those of my mom when she's smiling.

''And who might you be?'' I ask suspiciously at the Karslandic girl.

''Wing Commander Minna-Dietlide Wilcke of the 501 Joint Fighter Wing.'' She introduces herself to me.

''So you're the head of this 'flying circus' eh? So what do you want with me?'' I ask her with a frown.

''We want you to help us as part of the night patrol.'' She said not taken aback by my reaction.

I tried to ask her back. ''Oh and what do you think will make me agree with your request?''

''Well for starters we have you tied up here...'' She said with a sly smile.

'Damn this girl seems to have a darkside aswell.' I thought while dropping a sweat due to her smile.

I sighed and stared at her. ''Yeah I can see that you tied me... Too good. After that what?''

''Well you better do as she says you little twat.'' A voice came through the door and god what did I hate that voice.

''Galvin, diden't I told you to stay in the protection detail?'' Minna said agianst that ass who's name is apparently Galvin.

''Or what? You're going to ask your 'girlfriend' for help agian because you can't fight your own battle's?'' I said indifferently.

''Why you little sodding bastard!'' Galvin then punched me in the face agian.

Galvin was ready to throw another punch at me but instead was grabbed by Minna and that Fusoan girl. ''Galvin stop that!'' Minna said in a loud tone.

''Heh punching a restrained person... Could you be even a bigger coward?'' I said with a light smirk.

I could see Galvin's face twist more in Anger but then Minna cut in before he could say something. ''Galvin dismissed. We'll handle this.

Galvin growled something at me before he left the room. ''And why should I join a squad... With multiple persons who want to beat my face in at any given moment?'' I asked not really affected by any of this even if my face started bleeding agian.

Minna sighed as she turned to the Fusoan girl and ordered her. ''Heal his wounds.''

''Also... I think someone is more eager to comply when he's not tied up don't you think?'' I asked trying to persuade her into releasing me from this bed.

Minna suddenly gave me another grin as she said. ''Alright... We'll let you out of this restraint but you have to wair for a minute.''

After she said that I knew she's much more than your average Wing Commander because...

**Several minutes later.**

''Well I appreciate you having me released me from restraint but... D you have to order your witches with guns aiming at me just so that I won't escape from here?'' I nervously laugh as I'm being aimed by three MG34 Machine guns, Wielded by that Suomus girl, the Wing Commander and another witch known as Gertrude after I hear Minna talking to her.

''Well we wouldn't want to risk any of our witches to be hurt hmmm?'' Minna said with a overly sweet tone.

I decided to keep silent because that Suomus girl looked ready to kill me if I even said a little thing wrong.

I finally relent. ''Alright you win... So what will I get if I join?''

Minna gave a sigh of relief before she ordered the other two to lower their guns. ''well we will support you by giving the suplies you need and a place to stay... Aswell as backup whenever you're in trouble on your patrol.'' She explained to me.

''Do I get paid!'' I ask

Minna seemed a little surprised that I asked this question. ''Afcourse you get paid for your services.'' She said with a little confused tone.

''Good... Then I can maybe finally pay some people back.'' I muttered in myself.

''Anyway, we should introduce you properly. There will be a briefing and I want you to get along with the rest.'' Minna suggested, it seems I have to do what she asked.

**Trude's POV**

''What is the Commander thinking of letting that guy join us?!'' Eila continued rambling as we walked back to the armory to store the weapons away.

''What did he actually do Eila?'' I ask as we finally arrived at the armory.

''First he appears out of nowhere acting cocky all the sudden, then he challenges us to a brawl and then he...he.'' She started but stopped at the end.

''He what? What did he do?'' I asked feeling a bit alarmed due to the last part.

''He touched Sanya!'' Eila finally snapped at the last statement. To be honest I was surprised at that.

''Wait what?!'' I asked in desbelief that guy was capable of rape? We can't have such a guy here. So I rushed back to the infarmery hoping to see him there to give him a piece of my mind.

I opened the door to see him sit there. ''You!'' I said as I walked up to him.

This man named Michael as I know from Minna blinked at me after I shout to him and asks. ''Yes what can I do for you?''

''How do you dare to touch one of my squad mates!'' I yelled at him angry about what he's done.

''Wait what? I never touched any of your squad members!'' He yelled back at me in a defensive tone.

''Never?! That's what all men say! You're lying!'' I scold and then grabbed his collar.

''Have you ever even asked the 'victim' if it's true?'' He said looking into my eye's with a irritated tone and look.

''You really have no shame at all eh? Just admit you try to rape Sanya! Eila told me about that now admit it!'' I shown my fist up intended to hit him if he still refused.

''Uhm... I don't think he was trying to do that to Sanya.'' A voice came from the door with Yoshika standing there.

''Wait what?'' I said after I turned to see Yoshika standing at the infirmary door.

''Thank God, please explain her what happened please?'' The guy asks Yoshika after seeing her enter the infirmary.

''Well... Sanya only grabbed him as he fell to make sure that he diden't fell to his death... That's all.'' Yoshika explained.

After hearing Yoshika's explanation I immediatly realized my mistake, ''Oh...I...See.'' And released my grip from Michael.

Michael was rubbing his neck before asking. ''He is this Eila that girl that was with you and Minna aiming guns at me a while ago?''

''Y-Yeah the one wearing Suomus uniform was with us befire... I'm sorry I acted without thinking...'' I felt guilty after almost hitting him in my rage.

''Ugh that girl hates my guts... I swear she would hit or shoot me if she got the chance.'' He said with a exhausted sigh.

''Uh... Sorry about that. It's just that Eila is too overprotective of Sanya so she tends to overreact.'' I nervously laughed as I bowed to him and apologize.

''Aaaah don't worry about it too much I'm used to people acting harsh at me.'' He said while smiling at me.

''A-Ah... I'm sorry.'' I flustered, I thought he would scold or hit me after what I've done to him but he diden't... It's the first time a man only smiled at me after I nearly punched him.

''Uh... guys Wing Commander Minna is waiting with the rest at the briefing room.'' Yoshika informed and immediatly leaves the room after looking at the time.

''Well let's get it over with then.'' Michael said while leaving the room I just followed in silence.

**Sanya's POV**

I was sitting in the briefing room half asleep on my pillow when Yoshika came in followed by Michael and Barkhorn.

''Sorry for the waiting Ma'am!'' Yoshika bowed at Minna and then sat together with Lynette. Then I stared at Michael and somehow that weird feeling comes up agian.

Michael proceeded to stand next to Minna and let her talk. ''This is our newest recruit Michael Livingston and he will be here to assist Sanya on her night missions.'' I could see Eila's eye twitch from the corner of my eye. ''Some of you already know him but for the ones that don't... I hope you'll get along well together.'' Minna continued.

''Oh I almost forget, Michael Livingston's rank is now Pilot Officer... Officially.'' Minna said again.

''Now everyone dismissed!'' Minna said and everyone stood up to either leave the room or greet the new recruit.

I was about to fall asleep agian as everyone introduced themselves to Michael that I failed to notice that he had walked towards me. ''Hey.'' I looked up to see him stand infront of me and my heart started to beat faster. ''I wanted to thank you for tonight... You know that you catched me.'' He said.

''Y-You're welcome...'' I said, I never experienced a boy thanking me for anything and it's the first time I experienced it.

''Hey Sanya are you coming?'' Eila said with a irritated tone while dragging me away.

''It seems you're busy... Well I'll see you later.'' Michael said as he smiled at me.

As Eila and I exited the room I looked back to see Michael walk out of the room with Yoshika and Lynette... And I felt a bit envious.

''Geez Sanya, don't get near to Michael... He's dangerous.'' Eila said to me as both of us walk to our room.

**Galvin's POV**

**That evening**

God I'm glad Commander Minna didn't paired me up with that basterd...'' Galvin wiped his sweating forehead.

''You're not the only one we're lucky he's on...'' Eila stopped for a bit as her eye's widened. ''He's on night patrol with Sanya!'' She yelled as she ran towards Commander Minna.

''Good luck convincing the Commander!'' I shout as Eila runs to meet Commander Minna, possibly to separate that basterd from Sanya.

When I rounded the corner I saw what I diden't want to see... That basterd was walking right towards me like nothing happened earlier.

And just when I wanted to go at the other direction, he managed to see me, ''Ah if it isn't the lad who beat me up good.''

''Yea so what? Is there something you want you cocky twat?'' I snarled at him.

''I just wish to have a proper rematch without that Suomus Bitch running around my back,'' He laughed.

''He,He I was waiting for a chance so I could beat you up a second time.'' I said a smirk coming across my face agian.

''Ok meet me at the beach and come alone, we'll settle this.'' He said with a smile I diden't trust.

''Ohoho you're on mate! I do really want a rematch without using our Strikers that is.'' Michael smirked at me as he cracked his knuckle.

I frowned at him as he walked away not really sure about this match.

**5 Minutes later.**

I was walking on the beach and the sun was beginning to set. ''Oi over here, I'm surprised you even came.'' I looked to see Michael expecting a cocky look on his face... But his face was cold like the first time I saw him.

''Very well then, shall we?'' Michael readied his fighting stance looking more serious then when they first fought.

I also got in my fighting stance but none of us attacked... I could see his mouth move a bit and when I blinked with my eyes a little, I suddendly got a fist agianst my face, then my stomache and then another 20 punches around my body.

''How do ya like that? I did say back then I won't hold back! Now this punch is for forcing me to join this 'flying circus' of yours!'' Michael said to me as if he is taking a pleasure in beating me and I could think that I'm... fucked.

''Stop that right now the both of you!'' A voice yelled from above the rocks.

I looked to where the voice came from and I saw Commander Minna stand there with a angry face. ''What are you two thinking fighting amongst yourselves?!'' She asked with a pretty angry voice.

''Commander, it's only for me to return the favor for last night! I mean it's fair right? that I got punched badly by this guy and that Suomus girl?'' Michael shouts after he heard the Commander's voice.

Commander Minna grabbed her head and shook it. ''Well... Just make sure this won't happen agian in the future.'' Minna said with a sigh.

''Well depends on how a certain cheating basterd acts.'' He said while glaring at me.

Suddenly I heard an alarm blaring off around the base and I knew that alarm too well.

Still not able to move my body due to the beating I could only hear Michael to stay here with Sanya and keep the night patrol schedule.

''Alright Galvin I'll call Miyafuji to heal you up. We need every acailable Witch to counter the attack. ''Minna ordered.

I tried to respond but instead I blacked out due to the beating I recieved earlier.

**Michael's POV**

I was strolling around the base feeling damn well tired. ''Ugh why did I use my magic before going on patrol?'' I said to myself while sighing.

''Oh well I shouldn't go all out on him... But that bastard deserves it'' I muttered agian as I watch the moonlight on the sky.

''Ugh 2 hours before night patrol starts... I better get some sleep.'' I muttered as I let out a yawn.

I decided to sleep in my room but then I remembered that Commander Minna told me to sleep in a specially prepared room for the Night Patrol and I know I have to go to that Orussians girls room.

''Oh great just my luck.. If the Neuroi doesn't manage to kill me she will.'' I said as I let out another sigh.

As I entered the room. I was caught by a sight of a beautiful white skinned girl with equally white hair. Sanya still sleeping on the bed when I entered And I think I should get some rest before the patrol.

I threw myself on the ground next to the bed and closed my eye's to sleep. 'Ugh I really have to put those thoughts out of my mind... It's just that I haven't seen a girl my age in a few years.' I thought to myself trying to deny it.

**Eila's POV**

I was walking towards my room to get some sleep after the battle. ''Ugh that Neuroi was a though one.'' I said with a grunt.

As I walk I remembered that Commander Minna told me to wake Sanya and... that guy up for the Night Patrol... Damn I tried to convince her that Michael is dangerous if he get's too close to Sanya... My Sanya!... But she wouldn't listen and her orders are absolute... I just hope that he didn't do anything to her or I swear I would shoot him full of lead.

I opened the door to my room and my eyes widened before I became full of rage.

''Y-You... Have... Gone... Too... FAR!'' I shout as I saw Sanya sleeping together with that... Guy! This is too much for me to bear!

**Michael's POV**

I heard the Suomus girl shout something at me waking me up harsly from my sleep. ''What the hell are you yelling about this time?!'' I yelled back and went to sit up... And then I noticed her laying on my lap and I began to blush a little. I tried to swallow the blush but it diden't work.

''You...'' She glared at me and I knew that glare meant that she wanted to kill me, but i kept quiet and hear the rest from her. ''You're trying to rape Sanya are you?''

I twitched my eyebrow as she brought up this subject agian. ''Not this bullshit agian... Please stop acting like a jealous child, this was a accident If you want to blame someone for this then blame her.'' I said with a irritated tone as I pointed at Sanya.

As if she didn't want to accept reality, she immediately slapped me har, ''DON'T YOU DARE TOO BLAME SANYA! SHE'S INNOCENT HERE!''

I began to feel my cheek and could barely keep my cool. ''Why are you being soo ignorant? Are you afraid I will take her away from you or something.'' I said calmly.

''I don't trust you...'' That's all she said to me.

I let out a sigh. ''Whatever you better go and calm Sanya she looks kinda shocked.'' I said while pointing to Sanya that was now sitting in the corner.

She started to move towards Sanya. I slipped out as soon as she stopped paying attention to me and made my way down the hallway. Some divine smell was coming from somewhere. I moved down the hallway and found myself at the mess-hall where two young girls were cooking.

''Aaah Galvin-san you're awake.'' Yoshika said cheerfully as she saw me enter.

''Getting ready for Night Patrol Michael? Although I was worried when I heard Eila shout at you. Her voice could be heard all the way here. Are you okay Michael?'' Lynette asks as she prepares the dishes.

''I'm alright.'' I replied. ''That Suomus girl has problems, She is really protective over Sanya,'' I said as I sat down.

''Well Eila is always like that when it comes to Sanya... I don't know why.'' Yoshika wonders as she gives her cooked foor to Me.

Just then, Sanya who in her uniform now came down and saw me. She quickly walked and sat next to me as she apologized to me. ''i-I'm sorry about what Eila has done to you. I know you're not a bad guy.''

''Heh don't worry about it it's fine, these things are bound to happen.'' I said giving her a reasuring smile.

The Suomus girl came in moments later. She looked at me for a moment before sitting down at the end of the table. She said nothing. It looked as if she was about to cry.

''Ah Eila-chan! Are you crying?'' Yoshika noticed Eila's expression.

Eila then started to cry still not saying anything, Yoshika and Lynette rushed to her side trying to comfort her. ''What happened?'' I asked Sanya as I looked over at the scene.

''She... She said it's not good for me to get angry at Michael... She's upset with me... She's upset with me...'' Eila continues to mumble as Yoshika looked at her worryingly.

Sanya looked down at her plate avoiding eye contact with Eila.

I sweatdropped at the sight of this all. 'Okay this unit really has some problems' I thought to myself.

That's when I tried to fix the situation myself by talking to Sanya. ''Sanya, just forgive her. She didn't mean to slap me at all and besides, I guess it's my fault then that I slept in your room but that's all I admit as my fault.''

Sanya looked up to me and nodded a bit as she walked to Eila to comfort her. ''Eila... I'm sorry I reacted like that... I know you only want to protect me... So please don't cry.'' Sanya said with a sad face like she was also about to cry.

I smiled and stood up, leaving the kitchen, ''Sanya, I'll be waiting by the hangar, after you two are done crying we'll be going on the night patrol got that?'' And I can see Sanya nodding as she smiled back. I swear my hear raced when seeing her smile... She was too... Beautifu-Wait! Stop it Michael! You shouldn't think about that at a time like this!

When I got to the hangar I looked for where my weapons were... ''Where did they bloody put those things? They better not have done anything rash with my sword or else.'' I was getting a bit angry about my sword being thrown away... The only thing I had left from my family.

As I wonder where they put my weapon, a mechanic came to me, good evening sir, your weapon has been prepared by the table over there.'' He pointed at a table located between mine and Sanya's Striker unit. I thanked the mechanic and approached the table to check up on my weapon.

I unsheated the sword to inspect it. ''Well it seems like someone took good care of ya.'' I said as I looked at the freshly polished blade.

As I was inspecting my weapon, I heard some footsteps approaching me and I turned around to see Sanya who yelped a bit before regaining her normal composure, I guess she managed to mend her friendship with Eila.

''Hey Sanya, have you two made up?'' I ask.

She just nodded a bit and got into her striker.

As soon as I get inside my Striker Unit, I took to the air followed by Sanya behind me. I'm supposed to act as her wingman... Although I agreed much to mu chagrin because being someone's wingman is not my style.

But agian I might have wanted to know her a bit since she's the one who saved me... Not to mention beautifull so I ask. ''Hey... Sanya? You're from Orussian right?''

''Hmmm? Y-Yes.'' She replied with a sad tone.

From that tone I knew something makes her worry about something... No... Someone so I ask. ''Since you're here in Brittania... Are your parents alright?''

She got a really depressed look on her face. ''I-I don't know... We got seperated when the Neuroi attacked our hometone...'' She said and I could see that it was hard for her to think about it.

I sighed and said to her, ''And you don't know if they are still alive or not? At least there is hope your parents are still alive... So you shouldn't lose hope. I'm sure you'll find them soon.'' I know the feeling of losing your parents and I wish that Sanya won't have to feel the same as me.

''Yea... Thank you Michael.'' She said with a smile, Why does she have such a beautifull smile?

''Hey... Michael, why did you always fly alone?'' Sanya suddendly asks.

''Because... I don't want to depend on anyone... That's all.'' I said with a neutral voice.

''Hmmm, I see.'' Sanya said said with a soft tone.

Then Sanya asked me one particular question. ''Do you have parents waiting for you.''

I felt my body tense up after this finding this a hard subject. ''No... They... Are... Dead.'' I said with a cold tone while my hair shadowed my face.

Sanya was shocked to hear about my parents death, she didn't expect me to say it soo clearly to her, and only silence accompanied with the sound of Striker Engines humming through the sky.

''So that's why you're fighting the Neuroi right?'' Sanya asked a few minutes later breaking the silence.

''No they died in a traincrash when I was 7... I have been living on my own ever since.'' I replied not facing her.

''I-I'm sorry...'' Sanya only muttered, if she want she can hug and comfort me, judging by her reaction, I was at fault too by creating this sad and quiet moment.

Wait hug me? Damnit Michael pull yourself together! ''Hehe don't worry about it too much.'' I said with a nervous laugh and smile.

''A-Alright... But why fight the Neuroi?'' Sanya sked more, I swear she's too curious for her own good.

''Well... At the start it was mainly to deal with some of my anger and train to become stronger... But it kinda became a habit.'' I said still not moving my gaze to Sanya.

''A-Ah... I see...'' Sanya was quiet agian until she sensed something by her Magic Radar, ''Neuroi two o'clock!''

I unsheated my sword holding it in my right hand and took my boys in my left hand. ''Uhm... What direction is two o'clock?'' I asked kinda emberassed.

Sanya blinked at me and smiled... Although I swear I heard her giggling a bit before saying, ''North-east of us.''

''Ok then.'' I said as I flew in that direction inspecting the area around me. ''There you are!'' I yelled as I firered my boys hitting the Neuroi's wing.

As I firered my weapon, Sanya followed suit by firering her Fliegerhammer in support of my attack which causes the Neuroi to frantically firering his lasers.

I proceeded to block one of the beams with my sword and now went to charge at the Neuroi completely forgetting everything else around me except the Neuroi.

I slashed the Neuroi like a man gone berserk and in that frenze... I forget something no... someone as I evade one of the lasers and noticed a stray leaser is heading towards Sanya!

''Sanya watch out!'' I yelled at her as the laser was almost at her.

She was stunned when I shouted and noticed a laser was nearly hittin her to the point she's unable to form a shield so I do what I can do the most...

I pushed her out of the line of fire and you can guess the rest...

The laser hit my rifle and it exploded, injuring my left arm.

I let out a scream of pain. ''Aaaah bloody hell that hurt!'' I yelled as my left arm was stinging from the pain blood dripping from it. ''Now you're really starting to piss me off!'' I yelled as I once agian charged at the Neuroi now in full beserk, cutting, slashing, destroying the Neuroi in every way I still could.

Sanya was still stunned by my action, but she regained her senses back as the Neuroi shrieked loudly in pain. She loaded her Fliegerhammer rockets and began firering at the Neuroi.

After a minute one of Sanya's rocket's hit the core destroying it, I looked at my arm a bit to see blood still flowing from it.

''Y-You're hurt!'' Sanya flown next to me as she saw my wound.

''Yea I better get a docter for this.'' I said as I ripped some of my clothes to make a makeshift bandage.

''Y-Yeah we need to get back to base!'' Sanya said in an almost panicking tone.

I sighed. This girl is way to sweet to be in the army... She should hang around with friends and not having anything to worry about. ''Yea sure let's go then.'' I said in response.

**Yoshika's POV**

''Miyafuji! Wake up!'' A voice yelled at me pulling me out of my sleep.

''Fue~ H-Huh?'' I wake up and noticed it's still two o'clock in the morning when I heard the voice knocking on my door. I get out of my bed and opened the door to see Sanya-chan and Michael-kun at my door... Then I saw blood dripping from Michael-kun.

''W-What!? Michael-kun!? What happened to him?'' I said to Sanya while looking at the injured Warlock.

''Well...'' Sanya started but was cut off by Michael. ''The Neuroi just got lucky and hit me.'' He said with a slight laugh.

I frowned at Michael and began lecturing him, ''You know you should be careful next time. You could get killed! Here let me heal you.'' I then bring him and Sanya into the infirmary to treat his wound.

''Aaaah that feel's much better.'' He said after I was done healing. ''Thank you Yoshika.'' He then said.

''Remeber, don't do anything reckless.'' I lectured him agian, seriously how could he be so reckless.

''Yes mom!'' He said with a teasing tone.

''Geez Michael-kun... Anywat I'm going to sleep you two should get some rest aswell.'' I said as I'm very sleepy and head back to my bedroom

**Sanya's POV**

Yoshika leaved the room to leave me and Michael alone agian. ''I think I can use some rest.'' Michael said as he yawned.

''Y-You can sleep with me Michael.'' I said as I tugged his sleeve.

''E-E-Eh? W-What D-Do You M-Mean?'' Michael said while staring at me with a red face.

''Y-You're tired and hurt! S-Surely you need some rest.'' I said as I shyly looked at Michael.

We were silent for a minute and slowly his red face started to fade. ''Well even 'if' I would sleep with you... I think I would get killed by multiple people here.'' He said now with a bit calmer tone.

''B-But I will... Protect you like you did to protect... Me.'' I can feel my face become red and my heart beating faster when I said that.

Michael let out a tired sigh. ''Okay... But no one and then I mean no one can know about this.'' He said with a serious tone.

''T-Thanks... I really want to have some company.'' I smiled.

Michael frowned a little at me before standing up. ''But I'm not sharing the bed with you...'' He started. ''I want to live longer than today.'' He mumbled after that.

''I-If that's what you want.'' I said still tugging his sleeve.

''Ok then let's go.'' He said as he began to walk out of the room.

''W-What about this blood of yours? It's everywhere!'' I said as I watched the floor where his blood has dripped on.

''We'll clean it up later... Besides this is a military base, you people are not surprised by a little blood in the infirmary?'' He said with a bit of a mocking tone.

''Well they wouldn't be if that blood trailed from the hangar to Yoshika-san's room and then back into the infirmary to my bed.'' I chuckled to myself.

''Well do you think we should clean it up then?'' He said with a sigh of defeat.

''It's late anyway, we should get to sleep.'' I told him... to be honest I am also tired.

He let out a small grunt. ''First you complain about the blood, then when I decide we should clean it you say it's not needed... I don't understand you.'' He said with a really short chuckle following.

''You know it's late, if we cleaned it up it'll be morning and by that time I might have fallen asleep while cleaning... I don't want to bother you really... Why don't we just get some sleep okay?'' I yawned after chuckling together with him.

''Yea fair enough.'' He said yawning as we came into the hal where my room was.

**Francesca's POV**

''Aha! More buggies!'' I cheered as I found more Buggies to add to my Buggie collection. ''Picking Buggies Picking Buggies Picking Buggies YAY!'' I sang to myself because I was happy I found more Buggies.

I jumped out of the tree and ran towards the hangar. '' Gonna show Shirley my new Buggies.'' I sang to myself. ''And then I'll have some of Yoshika's delicious food.'' I began to drool over the idea of Yoshika's tasty food.

''Shirley look at my new-'' I began but there was no Shirley in the hangars.

Instead I saw some long red line on the floor and realized it was blood.

''EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!'' I yelled in horror, was someone hurt? What if someone was murdered?

''I-I have to tell Shirley!'' I muttered as I turned back to head out of the hangar but then I hit someone who was standing behind me.

''EEEP!'' I yelp then saw that the person standing behind me was Shirley.

''Lucchini? What happened?'' Shirley looked at me curiously.

''I think someone is hurt or... Murdered.'' I cried as I barrowed my face into Shirleys chest.

Shirley then saw the floor and noticed what I had been seeing too, she then told me. ''Let's inform this to Minna okay?''

''Okay.'' I muttered still crying a bit as I followed Shirley to Minna's office.

Later Shirley knocks on the door to Minna's office and we entered the room.

''Sorry to interrupt you Minna but we may have a problem on our hands.'' Shirley said as she holded me next to her.

Minna sighed. ''What did Lucchini do this time?'' she said looking back at her papers agian.

''Actually it's not her... We found a blood trail from the hangar.'' Shirley told Minna wich made her stop looking at her papers and looked at us.

''Say that agian?'' She said with a confused tone.

Shirley sighed as she said it agian. ''We found a blood trail from the hangar Minna.''

Minna began to stroke her chin. ''This can be a problem yes... I think you should go get some dinner before we investigate this matter some more.'' Minna said.

But then the door opened agian showing Gertrude with a distraught face, ''Minna! I found a blood trail! It stopped in Sanya's room!''

''WHAT?!'' came from the hall and I could recognize it as Eila's voice. ''Sanya's in trouble?!'' She cried out.

''Calm down girls, Gertrude, get everyone armed, who knows what happened in Sanya's room. '' Minna ordered and everyone heads out of Minna's office.

''Roger.'' Gertrude,Shirley,Eila and me yelled in unison and we began to warn everyone. Eila,Shirley and me were going to the dinner hall to warn everyone there and Gertrude was going to Hartmanns room.

Several minutes later, Shirley and everyone including me waited infront of Sanya's room with guns readied. Speaking of everyone I wonder where that Michael guy went?

''Why are we all gathered in front of Sanya-chan's room?'' Yoshika yawned after she too is called to gather infront of Sanya's room.

''They say a blood trail led to Sanya's room and that something could have happened to her... I just hope she's alright.'' I heard Lynette explain to Yoshika.

Yoshika only smiled and said, ''Oh you don't have to worry about that, It's just-''

''WE NEED TO GET IN NOW!'' Eila suddenly cut the conversation.

Gertrude,Mio and Eila then charged into the room first and were meeted by the darkness of the room unable to see anything.

''Turn the lights on.'' Minna ordered and Mio turned the switch on to see Sanya and Michael still sleeping on the bed.

Everyone was silent for a moment until Eila broke the silence. ''WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH SANYA?!'' she yelled at Michael.

''W-What? Girls? What are you doing h- Oh...'' Michael now noticed what is actually going on as he turned to see Sanya is now also awake.

''Eila? Everyone? What happened?'' Sanya asks, still half-asleep.

''Uhm Sanya... Could you please explain them this situation... Especially Eila?'' Michael said with a nervous tone.

Soon, Sanya and surprisingly Yoshika began to explain what has happened last night and everyone including Eila was surprised after Sanya explains everything. Finally Commander Minna sighed and said to Michael, ''Michael in my office after you clean this mess of yours.''

Michael stood up with a large grunt. ''I knew this was a bad idea...'' Michael muttered as he walked out of the room.

Then something hit me. ''Shirley! Wanna see my new buggies?'' I asked with excitement.

''Eh... R-Right, let's go see them okay?'' Shirley laughed nervously before she went out with me from Sanya's room to see my new buggies.

**David's POV**

I was walking around the base of the 501 were I would be working now as a mechanic... And I have to say, this base is pretty impressive.

''For once, those rumors I heard from the other guys about the 501st are true after all.'' I muttered as I observed the base.

''And that brings us to the last rule...'' The captain and leader of the mechanics on this base said. Finishing his ramble about all the rules. ''You can't have any contact with the 501 members... Unless it's necesary.''

That rule surprised me... No interaction? What kind of messed up rule is that?

The Captain sighed. ''I know it son... The rule is redicilous he said slightly surprising me that he knew what I was thinking.

The Captain started to shiver. ''Y-Y-You don't want to know what happens to you if you break that rule.'' He said with a bit of a scared tone in his voice.

I could see fear on the Captains face, if what people say about Minna is true.

Then I think I'll be facing trouble.

''Well I have some work to do... You can look around some more... But for the love of god stay out of the area the witches live in son.'' He said to me with almost a pleading look for me not to go to the witches living area.

I nod and the Captain leaves. I still think the rule is absurd but I knew on thing... Rules are meant to be broken.

I was walking around the base and was nearing the hanger when I could hear the annoyed male voice. ''Yea, Yea really funny Shirley... It's not my fault this happened you know?'' Followed by the laugh of a girl.

As I enter the hangar I see something I won't forget. Inside is a guy and a girl who's possibly a Witch talking to each other... But then agian there is a guy interacting with the Witch which was supposed to be forbidden although that guy might be the famous Warlock I heard about back at the states...I kinda envy him.

But what attracts my attention is the Witch that guy talked to... the Witch is a Liberion after looking at her uniform and I couldn't stop gazing at her beautiful looks from afar... It's like what the folks back at boot camp said... 'Love at First Sight.'

''Well what are you looking at?'' An overly sweet voice sounded from behind me sending shivers though my spine.

''EEEEP'' I yelped and turn to see another red haired beauty wearing a Karsland Luftwaffe uniform and noticed that she is the well known Wing Commander Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke.

''G-Good Morning Wing Commander Wilcke!'' I saluted at her after I recovered from my surprise.

''I think you're at the wrong part of the base hmmm?'' She said now smiling with a dangerously sweet smile and tone and for some reason had a dark aura around her.

''I'm sorry ma'am I Just transferred here yesterday ma'am. Replacement mechanics Lance Corporal David.E. Jacobson reporting in ma'am.'' I informed her while trying to contain my fear.

''Well if you're a new recruit... I guess you don't know the rules then yet... You can't interact with any of the 501 members unless necesary.'' She began to explain the rule I already knew.

''I heard that the first time ma'am'' I said to her.

''Well now go back to the personel area of the base... Unless you want me to take care of you.'' She said the last part with that overly sweet tone agian.

''Y-Yes ma'am will do ma'am.'' I backed away from her and saluted before leaving the Hangar area. After she's gone from my sight, I sighed and muttered, ''Man... now I know why she's so feared by the guys here...''

As I walked to the other side of the base I passed what appeared to be a bath. I heard voices inside and it was so tempting to take a peak.

''Hartmann I can't believe you lost your pants agian!'' Yelled a voice which sounded very annoyed.

No pants? It sounded too good to be true. But no I had to resist the urge and I carried on.

''Miyafuji! I need your help! Galvin lost alot of blood again!'' Another voice yelled.

''EEEH?! I-I'l come right away!'' Another voice responded.

''L-Lucchini stop that!'' Yet another voice started.

'What the hell is happening in there?' I asked as I tried to witstand the urge to peep.

''Damn.. 'Your first task for a new guy, It'll be fun'... They say. ''I Lance Corporal David Earl Jacobson, new mechanic crew for the 501st is doing his very own first job in the unit... Which is sweeping clean the hangar.

''Ugh goddamnit! At least I need someone to talk here, this place is too quiet with no people! Damn rules...'' I muttered and complaint as I continue sweeping the floor and clean the Strikers.

I then heard some complaints coming from the hallway leading into the base used by the witches, they appeared to be both male. ''Why did Minna tell me to train with this twat?'' One of the voices said.

''Hey you know I can hear you wanker! Or do you want another beating?'' The other hissed back now closer.

I stopped my sweeping in the hangar to see two guys arriving on the hangar, both wearing uniforms with the 501st insignia etched on it. Then I decided to ask, ''Uh...hey there, I guess you guys are those rumored Warlocks I heard from before?''

They stopped their fight to look at me. ''Yea we are... He weren't you that guy spying on me and Shirley earlier?'' The white haired boy asked Indifferently.

''Uh...y-yeah that was me...'' Shit?! How the hell did he know I was looking at them earlier.

''So why was Minna so pissed off at you?'' The boy with white hair asked with the same indiffirent tone. ''Did you peek on the girls like mister nosebleed here did?'' He chuckled.

''Funny guys... yeah I peek, ya gotta problem with that?'' I frowned as I hefted and shouldered the broomstick like a rifle.

''I don't have a problem with that... But some of the other's have, and they will hunt you down and kill you if they knew you were peeping.'' The white haired said now sitting on one of the table's.

I sighed as I also sat on one of the tables, ''I kon... I mean what the hell is with these rules anyway? People are dying on the front everyday you see...'' I tapped the table with my finger. ''...Those boys need a morale boost and interaction between the Witches and men like us need the boost of morale. This rule ain't fair to us.''

The two boys both looked at me for a moment and I saw the white haired one get a slight smirk like he figured something out. ''Well I gotto agree with you on that one...'' He started. ''The main reason I diden't want to join the 501 is because they are pussies... They hide in their fort and wait for them to attack but we can take em! Why don't we bloody attack them?'' He said.

''Well as I do share your sentiment... sir, you do know the Witches are fucking outnumbered by them ten to one so if you prefer a glorious suicide then go ahead.'' I laid my back to the chair.

''Don't underestimate magic users... Yes most of them are little girls who's only use is that they can wield a striker... But that is mainly due to lack of skill and magical training...'' He said getting up now.

I sighed and said to him, ''Look I know you guys are powerful and all but those Neuroi's aren't going to sit in their own comfy hive and wait us to curbstomped them. No matter how skilled you guys are, they have endless numbers unless that hive is destroyed so again... Good luck in fighting them.''

He sighed. ''Yea... I just wished they would let some of us go to Gallia to wreak havoc to them a bit without directly attacking the hive.''

I smiled and then suddenly forgot to introduce myself. ''I believe I haven't introduced myself...'' I stand up and extend my hand to the two Warlocks infront of me. ''...Lance Corporal David Earl Jacobson, United States Army of Engineers, 2nd Engineer Battalion.''

''I'am Michael Livingston nice to meet you.'' One said taking my hand in a tight handshake.

''And I'am Galvin Talon.'' Galvin introduced himself giving a less painfull handshake.

''Well it's a pleasure to meet you sir. ''I saluted after the handshake.

''Can't we finally get this over with?'' Galvin said with the irritated tone he entered with.

''Oh yea we are paired together for training.'' Michael then said with a sarcastic tone.

I smirked and hold my broomstick again to sweep the floor, ''Don't let me hold you guys sir, Go and train yourself.''

And with that they left the hangar while starting to argue abour something that diden't even make sense.

''Hey you're David right?'' One of the senior mechanics, an old one to boot greeted me after I finished cleaning the hangar.

''Y-Yes sir.'' I replied after saluting at him.

''No need for formalities son, I'm Duke senior mechanic for the Witches Striker Unit. Now you know how to do a maintenance on the Striker Unit do you?'' He asks after introducing himself to me.

''Yes sir, straight from engineering training course.'' I reassured him.

''Good, You'll be assigned to handle Miyafuji's Striker Unit. Last person who was assigned to it lost his leg from a Neuroi ambush while on leave so you'll be replacing him.'' He patted my shoulder while I only nodded.

''Now you should get some rest son... Dismissed!'' He said while giving me a smile.

I saluted him for the last time and said, ''Thank you sir.''

When I walked out of the hangar I could hear swearing come from the beach along with a extremely bright light coming from extreme magic... and then all the sudded it all stopped.

I walked over to where the light and swearing was coming from to see Michael and Galvin both knock out on the ground.

I decided to approach the two and grinned, ''So... Who won?''

They both glared at me for a moment. ''Shut up wanker!'' They both said in unison, before collapsing to the ground.

I laughed and then said, ''I guess it's a tie then.''

''Well you better get ready, I saw a Fusoan woman there coming for ya.'' I said as I saluted at a Fusoan girl with an eyepatch coming this way.

''You better get out of here too then... Everyone already knows that you were snooping about so they won't tolerate you being in this area at this time.'' Michael said with a slight grin.

''You don't have to tell me that twice.'' I then saluted at both Warlcoks and the Fusoan Witch for the last time and left the area.

**Mio's POV**

I was walking through the halls of the base to take a bath after all the training I had done when suddendly a bright light came from outside.

''What was that? Don't tell me...'' I thought as I headed to the location of that light.

The light suddendly dissapeared when I stepped outside. ''Hmmm I wonder what caused the light.'' I thought as I walked to the place the light came from.

I walked and saw Michael and Galvin on the ground, panting and bruised... probably because of that... training those two talked about earlier and I also saw another soldier who looked at me and saluted before he saluted the two and left. I ignore that guy and focused on these two boys.

''What the hell happened here?''

Both of them grunted and looked my way. ''We just did a little training nothing to be worried about.'' Galvin said rubbing the back of his head as he tried to stand up.

''You called that training?'' I shook my head, that isn't training... that's brawling.

I want to report both until I thought of something and grinned, ''What you both need is proper training.''

''Well then throw everything you have agianst me... I can take it.'' Michael said with a grin looking at Galvin.

''Now that's what I call enthusiasm.'' I laughed as I was thinking of a training suitable for there two

**3 Hours later**

I looked at the two boys as they stood before me. Michael had a grin on his face, and Galvin was glaring at Michael everynow and then.

''So how are you two holding up?'' I asked.

''Great ma'am I'm ready for whatever you throw at me.'' Michael cheered and then looked at Galvin with a smirk.

Galvin twitched due to that smirk. ''I'm gonna kill you for forcing me to do this training.'' Galvin hissed barely hearable.

''Now now Galvin, both of you are doing fine. Alright, Michael go get some rest for tonight. Galvin, I want you to do 50 pushups before going to get a bath.'' I said obviously to the now raging Galvin.

''Why you little... You knew I would have to undergo training longer then you diden't you?'' Galvin yelled at Michael as he laughed and walked towards his own room.

''You snooze you lose man.'' Michael said when he was gone from Galvin's view.

I then turned to Galvin. ''Come on give me pushups!''

''I'm going to kill that guy sooner or later.'' Galvin muttered under his breath as he was doing pushups.

**David's POV**

As I leave the two Warlocks and headed back to the barracks where I'm now staying while serving as the new mechanic of the 501st, I forgot something.

''Oh crap, my cap!'' I muttered as I noticed my service cap is gone.

''I must have left it on the table at that hangar.'' I then turned back and headed to the hangar.

As I arrived at the hangar, I finally found my cap on that table where I found my cap on that table where I talked with the Warlocks for the first time. I immediatly head to that table and grabbed my hat.

''There you are. Now to get back to my barracks before I get caught.'' I muttered to my hat and turned to leave the hangar before I heard another voice.

''Hmm? Who are you and what are you doing in this hangar? I thought the staffs are not to enter the hangar at this time.'' The female voice said after I got caught.

'Please don't let it be Minna' I thought as I replied, ''M-Maám I'm just coming here to take my cap back. I kinda left it there and forgot to grab it back.''

I then heard her chuckle and say to me. ''Don't worry I'm not Minna you know.''

I was relieved after hearing that she isn't Minna so I turned to see who was actually talking to me and I saw her again, the redhead Liberion Witch grinning at me as if she had successfully pranked me.

''Now what are you doing here?'' She said with a teasing voice and exposing her cleavage some more.

''A-As I said before maám. I'm just getting my cap back. I forgot I left it here so I'm here to get it back.'' I said while holding the urge to blush.

She seemed to enjoy looking me struggle with holding my blush. ''Aaahw you're blushing.'' She said then in a sweet voice.

''I-I'm not maám!'' I said, trying to deny it.

''oh yes you are you-'' She started but was interupted by the voice I dreaded.

''Shirley what have I told you about interacting with from outside the unit?'' The voice asked.

'Oh shit... It's her!' I panicked but I don't get to do anything except saluting her.

Minna then proceeded to look at me and let out a sigh. ''Haven't I told you to not enter this area unless I told you so?'' She said with a slight tone of anger in her voice.

''I forgot my service cap ma'am. It's my mistake ma'am.'' I said knowing that I don't have any means to save myself from her punishment.

''Well if that's the case... Will you follow me then?'' Minna said with a overly sweet tone and smile.

I gulped as I started to follow her fearing for my live.

**10 Minutes later**

''Great now I'm stuck cleaning the entire base.'' I grunted as I started sweeping the halls.

''Don't complain I have to watch you while I could watch the girls take a bath.'' Galvin growled as he was assigned to look after me while I cleaned the entire base making sure I wouldn't talk to any of the girls.

''Heh easy for you to say. I don't know why the hell Commander Wilcke makes that rule?'' I said while sweeping the floor.

''I don't know... But I don't really care.'' Galvin said grinning at me and I understand what he ment.

''Right... why don't you help clean here? The faster we're done, the faster you can peep on the girls taking bath you know.'' I grinned too while suggesting the Warlock to help me.

He was thinking for a moment before grinning agian. ''No way mate... This is your job, besides I hate cleaning way to much... I have other chance's later anyway.''

''Ah damnit man!'' He sighed as he keeps cleaning the floor.

**5 Hours and a bloodnose due to non underwear wearing Hartmann later...**

''Finally... I have somehow done it.'' I said full with proud as I finished the last room.

''Now where is that Galvin guy?'' I muttered as I hefted my broomstick.

''GAH!'' Could be heard from the hall and the laughing of two female's.

''Aaaah Galvin-kun!'' A third concerned voice followed after that.

''Well that answers the question.'' I said to myself as I picked up a mop and a bucket.

I walked out of the room ignoring Shirley and the two other girls standing around Galvin who was laying in his own blood.

''Goddamnit! I just cleaned that place!'' I said in a frustrating tone.

''Well I'm not gonna clean it agian this time they can do it themselves.'' I said to myself as I walked to the storage to store the mop and bucket.

''And good evening ma'ams.'' I said as I saluted before heading to the stores.

When I finally came to the store room and stored my cleaning equipment, I could hear some voices coming from down the hall... One sounded like Michael and also 2 different voices.

''Hmm? Who is he talking too?'' I muttered as I decided to take a peek.

I saw Michael walking down the hall with a girl in Suomus uniform and another girl who diden't wear a official uniform.

'What are they talking about?' I thought as I watched them talking.

''Okay Eila what did I do this time?'' Michael said in a irritated voice towards the Suomos girl who's name was Eila wich was glaring at Michael all the time.

''Looks like someone doesn't like him...'' I muttered as I watched them closely.

''You know what you did!.'' Eila almost yelled in a angry tone.

''Bloody hell how was I supposed to know that Sanya was also in the bath?'' He said with a devensive tone.

''Don't say you don't know! I know you're trying to molest her!'' Eila shouts at Michael.

''This shit agian?! You should know that if I wanted to molest her then I would have already done it long ago.'' Michael said twitching his eye.

''You're just buying time! I know you can't because I'm watching you!'' Eila frowned as she clenches her fist.

''So? I heard you're also molesting your fellow squadmates... Especially poor Lynne so don't go and lecture me about molesting!'' Michael shouted back.

I could hear nothing as I saw Eila turn her face away from Michael.

''I thought so...'' Michael said as he walked away to another part of the base leaving the Suomus girl and the girl named Sanya alone.

''Now that's a drama.'' I muttered before I decided to head back to the barracks and get some rest.

**Eila's POV**

''Eila...'''Sanya muttered as she looked at me while I was unable to face Michael after what he had said.

''Eila are you okay?'' She asked softly agian with a concerned tone.

''I-I'm fine... I need to be alone for now okay Sanya?'' I looked at her and gave a soft smile.

''Okay...'' Sanya said barely hearable and started to walk to the dining hall aswell.

After she's gone I began to think again about Michael... he maybe a jerk but he did protect Sanya too... I guess I acted too harsh on him.

I sighed and decided to go to the dining hall to get some dinner aswell.

**Later at the dining room.**

I entered the dining room to see Michael sitting there twitching his eyes as Galvin was glaring at him.

''So those two are still at it huh?'' I muttered as I take a seat next to Sanya.

''Yea.'' Sanya said softly while looking with concern at Michael and Galvin.

''You really have some issue there Galvin.'' Michael said nonchalantly at his fellow Warlock.

''Why you little! Do you really think I shouldn't be mad at you for making me train soo long?'' He yelled back.

Galvin opened his mouth to say something but diden't get the chance. ''Besides... You could have just said no to the training you weren't forced to.'' Michael said with a vein sound of iritation

Before the argument escalated any further, I see Minna arrive and calmed the situation.'' Alright boys no fighting here or I'll have both of you punished.''

''I had enough of this shit! Ma'am this sonnova bitch has gone too far!'' Galvin stoof up, ready for a fight.

''You people are really getting on my nerves... Now if you'll excuse me I am in no mood for this shit.'' Michael said as he walked away.

I could only see Minna sighed and shook her head while the others could only stay quiet after that. I decided to do something, maybe to apologixe to Michael.

''Ma'am let me bring the food to Michael.'' I said.

Everyone gave me a confused look and Galvin gave me some look that I was a traitor. ''O-Okay then.'' Minna said finally snapping out of her thoughts.

After getting a tray with food from Yoshika, I immediately headed to search for Michael and I saw hum outside the hangar repairing his Striker.

''Why did I ever get so cocky to go here? After I finish repairing my Striker I will be out of here.'' He growled to himself.

''U-Uh Michael...'' I said as he suddenly turned to me and stared at me for a long time.

''What do you want?'' He said before turning back to continue with his repair.

''I just came here to bring you your food.'' I said as I shown him the plate with food.

''Well thanks...'' He said and both of us kept quiet for several minutes before he stopped doing his work and said to me without looking back. ''Why are you still here? You're gonna shout at me like that Galvin over there?''

''I just wanted to apologize... For everything I have done the past few days.'' I said while looking at the ground in shame.

''Well that isn't hard is it?'' Michael said as he put the spanner in his hand back into the toolbox then continued, ''Alright give me that food.''

I gave him the food and wondered why he was acting like this all the time towards me. ''Why are you acting like this when I try to be nice?'' I asked him a bit irritated by his tone.

''Am I?'' He said as he grabbed a spoon and began to dig in. ''Oh well at least you realize your own mistake. Now why don't you eat with me here. I could use the company.

''Well... Okay let me just get my plate.'' I said as I began to walk back towards the dining hall.

But as I began to turn back to the dining hall, I was surprised that Sanya appeared while holding a tray with two plates on it.

Sanya smiled at me and Michael and said, ''Eila, It's good to see you two okay, I-Í brought your food too Eila so that all of us could eat together.''

''T-Thanks Sanya.'' Was the only thing I could bring out.

''Aren't we all glad you're here to join us Sanya. Thank you.'' Michael smiled as he sees her too.

Sanya replied with a light blush as she sat down... 'Could it be that she likes Michael? No... He doesn't look like he would be her type... Right?' I thought to myself getting a little worried.

''L-Let's eat.'' Sanya silently sat next to me while blushing faintly.

''Yea sure.'' Michael said as he started eating his food again.

**Later during night patrol.**

''So you're coming too this time?'' Michael asked as he was walking towards his striker.

''Y-Yeah, who knows what will happen if you two are in the air alone. Besides you'll need a backup or else the same thing will happen as the previous patrol.'' I lied.

Michael twitched a bit after remembering what happened last time. ''Well thank you for your help... I don't feel like getting hit by a Neuroi beam again.'' He joked.

''Ahaha... anyway let's go, Sanya is waiting for us.'' I chuckled after mounting my own striker.

''Yea I just hope this will be a quiet night... My arm won't be able to fire my boys so I kinda have a disadvantage here.'' Michael said as we both took off.

After joining Sanya in mid air, we fly in a tight formation with Michael in front. I looked at Sanya and noticed her eyes only gazed at Michael and she started to blsuh. What happened to Sanya? I need to ask her right now.

''Hey Sanya... do you... like him.'' I asked the question while swallowing my saliva anticipating the answer.

Sanya started to blush in a deeper red then I thought possible for her. ''E-E-Eh? W-What do Y-You mean?!'' She panicked.

No...she...fell for that guy! My Sanya...fell in love with Michael?! This is i-impossible!

''A-Are you really sure you like him?'' I asked again.

''U-U-Uhm.'' Sanya panicked again before moving closer to me. ''Y-Yeah I l-like h-him.'' She whispered blushing fiercely.

''N-No way...'' I muttered. My heart was pounding with her declaration and I wish I could scream right now.


	4. Truth revealed

**Disclaimer we do not own Strike Witches Nuff said.**

**Michael's POV**

''Stupid fucking Neuroi!'' I yelled as I dodged a beam and blocked a slash with my sword.

''Where the hell is my backup!?'' I evaded another shot.

Then I suddenly felt massive pain in my side and one of the sword fighting Neuroi flew past me. ''Damnit! Okay your people are really starting to piss me off!'' I said as I got into a fighting position again.

''Time for me to kill you all!'' I fired my Boys while I wielded my sword.

The shot hit the core of one of the unfortunate and he dissapeared after that. ''Valiant Strike!'' I yelled as my sword began to glow and I cut two others after that... at a dear price because I was hitted in the back by a larger beam. ''Damnit... I can't keep losing... blood like this.'' I panted as I began to feel light in my head.

Unexpectedly the Melee Neuroi caught the wind of me staggering from the injury and managed to stab my chest and pulled his sword quickly … by luck it didn't hit any of my vital organs.

''Jesus this is gonna leave a mark...'' I cursed.

Then my Striker units began to sputter. ''Oh no no no!'' Was the only thing I could yell before the Strikers disconnected and I fell towards the sea bellow... again. ''Well fuck.'' I said before blacking out.

**At the same time before Michael fell from the sky.**

**Eila's POV**

''Come on! He ain't gonna make it!'' I shouted as Mio,,Gertrude,Erica and me flew back to where we encountered the Humanoid Neuroi's and hopefully we catch up to Michael before anything bad happens to him.

''We're flying as fast as we can!'' Mio shouts back as they all increased the speed of their striker unit.

''Michael! Michael! Can you hear me?'' I decided to contact him through the communicator but there's only static.

Mio opened her eyepatch and activated her Magic Eye and managed to catch a glimpse of Michael in a freefall, ''Damn! Michael is falling!''

''W-W-What?!'' I yelled before I saw a small dot falling towards the ocean.

''Michael is falling?! Erica! How fast can you get to him before he falls into the ocean!?'' Gertrude asks her wingman.

''I-I don't know I'll go after him right now!'' Erica yelled before speeding after Michael. Just then I could sense something coming my way and I narrowly dodged a beam from one of the Humanoids.

''Damn Neuroi's! Erica catch Michael! Me and Mio will take care of them! Eila help Erica now! Gertrude shouts as she and Mio charged at the remaining humanoids.

Erica and me came closer to Michael and were only about 10 meters away from him... but it was still about 100 meters towards the sea. ''We aren't going to make it!'' Then I sped up even more and barrely managed to catch him 5 meters above the sea.

''I-I caught him!'' I shouted to Erica before looking at Michael and I was shocked on his current status... he looked worse then I imagined.

''I-I-Is h-he even alive?'' Erica said as she began to panic a little.

''I-I don't know! S-Sanya wouldn't forgive me if he'd die! Come on! Let's get out of here!'' I told Erica when I sense a Neuroi beam suddenly headed towards us.

''A-AH!'' I yelled as I forget to dodge the beam but Erica blocked it.

''We can't pull back if that Neuroi is still attacking us!'' Erica shouts as she blocked another attack.

The Neuroi that was distracter by us was sliced in two by Mio sword destroying the core. ''L-Let's go!'' I yelled as I started to head back towards the base.

As we headed back to the base, I saw Michael's eye opened to look at me and muttered, ''M-Mom? I-Is it you?'' Before he passed out again.

It took us about 2 more minutes to get to the base and I could see Minna,Shirley and Lynette already waiting for us.

''You're back...what happened to him?'' Minna looked shocked to see a battered and bleeding Michael...I noticed that my clothes were literally drenched with blood.

''I-I-I don't... W-We have to get him to Yoshika right away!'' I said panicking because Michael diden't even look alive at this point anymore.

''Calm down Eila! Lynette, Shirley help her carry him to the infirmary now!'' Minna ordered and the two helped me lift him to the infirmary.

''I need a full debried about what happened tonight but for now... get some rest.'' Minnatold us and we headed in, just in the nick of time when thunder is heard and the rain appears.

**Sanya's POV**

''So all better Sanya-chan.'' Yoshika said to me with a smile on her face after healing my injury.

''Thank you.'' I smiled before a loud bang of the door opening caught both of us by surprise.

There I saw Lynette and Shirley carrying a battered looking guy until I noticed and surprised that it was... Michael!

''M-MICHAEL!'' I immediately stood up and ran to him, I could see blood streaming from his body and mouth along with scorch marks on his back.

''Oh no! Michael-san! What happened?!'' Yoshika asks as she's shocked by the Warlocks bad condition.

''W-We don't know Eila and Erica just brought him in... He needs help!'' Shirley almost screamed as she put him on another bed.

I still looked at him with horror...'he suffered to protect me and Eila...please be fine...' I thought as I sat besides him.

Yoshika then started to use her magic to heal his many wounds.. but it went really slow. ''H-How can he even be alive? I mean everyone would die after such injuries right?'' Shirley said confused.

''H-His injury is severe... I am surprised he's still alive. Don't worry Sanya! I'll save him!'' Yoshika said determinedly while using every ounce of her power to heal him.

Just then Eila barged into the infirmary with blood stained the majority of her uniform while she shoutd, ''I-Is he okay?! Will he make it!? PLEASE LET HIM BE OKAY!''

''I-I d-don't know...'' Yoshika said as she began to look tired from all the magical power she uses.

''Please don't tell me...'' Eila looked at her pleadingly while I kept holding his hand tightly.

Then we all heard a cough and it came from Michael, he groaned before asking, ''W-What happened? Where am I?''

We were all surprised that he could even speak with all these injuries. ''A-Are you sure he's not a zombie?'' I heard Erica whisper to Shirley.

''Sanya? Eila? Everyone? What happened? Where is that Neuroi?'' He asked as he tried to stand but still groands in pain,

''Save your breath Michael-san, I've just healed you.'' Yoshika pushes him down and I immediately hugged him.

''S-Sanya?'' He muttered and then turned to Eila as he asks, ''What happened? W-Where is that Neuroi I fought?''

Eila let out a sigh and began to calm down. ''W-We don't know... we went to help you and saw you falling down towards the sea.'' Eila explained.

''W-Who was with you at that time?'' Michael asks Eila as I continued to cuddle him while hearing the conversation.

''Hartmann,Barkhorn and Major Sakamoto.'' Eila said while sitting down in a chair.

''Did all of them survive? Did they drive the Neuroi out of there?''

''We don't know we'll have to wait until Barkhorn and the Major get back.'' Eila said as I now noticed that only Yoshika,Me,Eila and Michael remained in the room.

''I-I see...'' Michael muttered then suddenly Gertrude and Mio came inside the infirmary, looking exhausted but safe.

''Mio-san! Barkhorn-san! Are you okay?'' Yoshika rushed to them as she asks.

''Yes we are... and it seems Michael is fine to.'' Major Sakamoto said with a sigh.

''Yeah, it was tough but we managed to beat two of them before the third got away. It seems you managed to weaken it somehow.'' Gertrude rubbed her shoulder.

''Did the third have a different design then the others?'' Michael asked as he laid back on his back.

''I'm not quite sure but there is something different about the third one...I can't be sure about that. Have you seen something different Mio?'' Gertrude turned to the Fusoan Major.

''Well I think it did have something on his head that looked like a crown.'' Mio said while thinking.

Michael then groaned. ''That does not mean much good... there will most likely be more Neuroi then usuall with that guy around.'' Michael said.

''Well you should need to rest Michael-kun, Sanya is worried about you.'' Yoshika said as she looked at me and then Michael too.

Michael then proceeded to look at me with a confused look. ''Huh I dident even notice you were there... must be the pain in my side that I diden't feel you.'' Michael muttered the last part.

''Please be alright...'' I muttered and burried my face into his arm.

''I-It was my fault for not being there sooner.'' Eila said as she looked plagued by her self guild.

''You should not feel bad... to be honest I let my rage get the best of me and dropped my defense just to attack them... so It was my own dumb mistake.'' Michael said to Eila.

''B-But if we got there sooner... you wouldn't be this bad.'' She sadly looked at Michael.

''But what if you were later?'' Michael said simply.

''Y-You would have died...'' She stated and I hugged him tighter.

''That's right... You did well. And even if I died I died knowing that I atleast saved you two.'' He said meaning me and Eila.

I could feel my heart moved and was a bit emberrased hearing that and when I turned to Eila, she also looks at him while blushing.

Michael then let out a sigh. ''I think it's best for me to get some sleep... I'm getting pretty tired.'' He said as he slumped into the bed.

''You heard the patient, now let us all get out of here and rest too.'' Yoshika said as she pushed the others and me out of the infirmary.

I wanted to protest because I wanted to stay by his side but suddenly it hit me how close I actually was to him just then and I felt my face become extremely hot.

''S-Sanya... let's go, we need some rest t-to... we'll visit M-Michael tomorrow.'' Eila said to me and I nodded as we get to our rooms and slept.

**Lucchini's POV**

''AAAAHW! No buggies here either?'' I said as I couldn't find a single buggie today.

''Hey Lucchini, what the heck are you doing?'' I heard a familiar voice and turned to see Michael still having that cast on his arm.

''I'm trying to find some pretty buggies... but I can't find any.'' I pouted.

''Well I know where we could get pretty buggies.'' Michael smiled at me and I was excited to hear that he knows where to get pretty buggies.

''Really?! Where?!'' I said jumping down from the tree branch and looking at him full hope.

''Follow me.'' He then headed out to the Forest outside the base.

''Hey how come you're up already? I never imagined you to be the type to wake up early.'' He asked.

''Well I sometimes sleep throughout the day so it's natural I wake up early in the morning.'' I replied while jumping around, excited to see more buggies.

''I see... but why do they let someone of you're age join the army? No offense but you look like you should still be at school.'' He then asked.

''Well my home needs me so I fight because they said if I don't get to fight then the Neuroi would destroy my home.'' I said as I slowed down and remembered my home.

''You're from Rome is that right? I've heard that you have to visit that place atleast once before you die.'' Michael said as he looked infront of him dreamely.

''Yeah it's a great place to visit!'' I cheered.

''Heh maybe one day we'll all be able to go there.'' He said with a smile.

''Yay!'' I cheered again and hugged him.

''AAAh here we are... now where were those bugs I saw?'' Michael said as he began to look into some bushes.

''O-Oh! Let me! Let me!'' I told him and began diving into the bushes.

I then spotted a few buggies that where shining brightly. ''AHA! Found some pretty buggies!'' I sang as I picked them all up and put them into the glass I was carrying.

''Well, you're a natural bug catcher.'' He complimented me.

''I like buggies... they're so pretty!'' I yelled excitedly by the new buggies I found.

''That's excellent, want to search for more?'' He asks.

I nodded in aproval excitedly and we both started searching for some buggies! ''Oi Lucchini look over here!''

''Where where!? OOHH more buggies!'' I squeaked and began to head where he pointed at.

I looked at the branch he pointed at and saw a black and yellow buggie that was shining. ''Yay another pretty buggie!'' I squeaked and began to put the buggie into the glass that was getting pretty crowded. ''Let's show Shirley our buggies!'' I yelled excitedly.

''Okay then, I think the others would be out finding me escaping from the infirmary anyways.'' Michael laughed as both of us headed back to base.

''Shirley! Shirley!'' I yelled as I spotted her working on her Striker and began to run to her.

''Oh hey there Lucchini, what's up?'' Shirley put her wrench down to see me.

''Look at these pretty buggies Michael and me caught!'' I yelled excitedly while holding the glass pot to her.

''Oh? It is beautiful!'' Shirley looked impressed by our collection.

I then gave her a grin. ''Isn't it isn't it?''

''Wow, this is quite the collection you guys have...eh Michael? Aren't you supposed to be resting in the infirmary?'' Shirley asks as she saw Michael.

Michael just shrugged. ''I sneaked out through the window almost as soon as everyone left the room... have been walking around the base all night since.'' He admitted.

''Aren't you a bit...too hard on yourself?'' She asks.

''Not at all... I can't become a stronger Warlock if I let a injury stop me.'' Michael said as I was inspecting my buggies.

''But you should concern about your health, who knows when you'll get sick!'' Shirley voiced her concerrn

Michael let out a sigh. ''I have been living outside for almost all my live... I think I can take a walk with a treated wound.'' He said simply.

Shirley sighed but she smiled, ''Alright ten...thank you for watching over Lucchini here.''

''No problem.'' Michael said as Yoshika ran in.

''Shirley-san! Lucchini-San! Have you seen Michael anywhere?!'' Yoshika yelled in panic.

''Oh hi there Yoshika, quite a good day today is it?'' Michael smiled at Yoshika and she blinked for a moment before she frowned at him.

''Michael-san you should be in bed not out here!'' Yoshika scolded at him.

''I'm sorry to disappoint you but I felt fine Yoshika.'' He said while jumping to show he's fine.

''Still you're not fully healed! We're all worried about you!'' Yoshika said scolding him again but he just sighed.

''Isn't it time for dinner?'' Michael then said and I perked up after hearing the word dinner.

''Yay eat!'' I jumped after I put my jar full of buggies on the table.

Yoshika hel the urge to facepalm as she said, ''It's breakfast and you should need to get back into the infirmary for a check up.

Michael then grunted. ''Fine... but I'm out of there if you let me wait longer then 10 minutes.'' He said before walking out of the hangar.

Yoshika sighed before she turned to me and Shirley and said, ''Well get ready for breakfast okay?''

''Alright let's go Lucchini.'' Shirley said as she put her tools down and began to walk towards the Kitchen.

''Right behind ya Shirley!'' I chased her to the Kitchen.

We get to the Kitchen where everyone was sitting there already... and I smelled something delicious!

''Oh wow! What's cookin today?'' I asked.

''Some Brittanian breakfast.'' Lynette said with a smile.

''Cool!'' I squealed, then I saw Galvin came down, still yawning.

''Hey firls, I heard Michael took a good beating last night...well suits him.'' He said as he sat down.

''Hey! Michael is much cooler then you!'' I huffed... atleast he helps me catch some pretty buggies.

''Whatever, I bet he's on the sickbed now looking bored...Ohoh I wish I could see his face.'' Galvin chuckled as he grabbed a cup of tea.

Then Galvins cup was destroyed by a small stone hitting it. I looked at the direction the stone came from and saw Michael standing there grinning. ''Sorry I-I couldn't stop him.''Yoshika said panting as she came from the door he went through.

''Jesus Christ you bloody fool! Look what you've done!'' Galvin cursed as the tea from the cup dropped onto his pants.

''I call that karma my friend.'' Michael said as he laughed at Galvin.

'''Very funny wiseguy!'' Galvin stands up and looks like he wanted to punch Michael.

I stand up and tried to stop Galvin from hitting Michael, ''NO! Don't hit Michael! He's a good guy!''

''Why are you defending that twat? He's just asking to be punched.'' Galvin snarled at me.

''You spoke bad to Michael first!'' I shout.

''Al of you calm down and take a seat.'' Minna ordered us and we complied.

''Michael, check up with Miyafuji before you are free got that?'' Minna looked at Michael.

''Okay okay... I promise I won't run away this time.'' Michael said as he and Yoshika walked out of the room.

''At least eat firstbefore that!'' Minna facepalmed herself.

Michael let out a sigh before sitting down at a free chair next to me. ''People here can't make up their mind can they?'' He muttered to himself.

''Anyway, let's eat and Galvin...meet me at my office.'' Minna glared at Galvin.

**Minna's POV**

It was after breakfast that I called Galvin to my office to talk regarding his behavior towards Michael and this morning was enough for me to handle.

''Galvin, we need to talk about your behavior towards your fellow teammate.'' I told him.

''What?! You're only blaming me?!'' Galvin yelled at me.

''You are to blame! Michael just recovered from an engagement that may had cost him his life and you still acted like a jerk at him? What's your problem?'' I smashed my hands on the table.

Galvin seemed a little taken back by my sudden outburst. And opened his mouth to say something but kept quiet.

''Remember Galvin, whatever grudge you held at him just put it away. Here, we Strike Witches are a team and a team takes care of each other. I care for everyone including you and Michael so please, mend your relationship with him and don't fight anymore. Do I make myself clear?'' I told him with all the seriousness I could muster.

''Y-Yes ma'am!'' Galvin said now sitting upright.

''Good, you are dismissed.'' I simply told him as I continued with my paperworks.

Galvin silently went out of the room and I let out a exhausted sigh. ''What a bother is this... I hope those two will get along together eventually.'' I said to myself.

''I need some tea...I better ask Lynette for some.'' I sighed as I stood up and headed to the kitchen.

When I entered I saw Lynette standing there while cleaning the dished. Before noticing me. ''Huh? Commander? What are you doing here?'' She asked with a confused look on her face.

''I need some tea, could you send it to my office?'' I asked.

''Sure ma'am right away.'' Lynette said while giving me a smile and curtesy.

''Good, I'll be at my office.'' As I head back to my office and continued my work.

Lynette finally came in with the tea after four minutes of work.. it seems I get more work the more work I do. ''Here's your tea Ma'am.'' Lynette said as she put the cup of tea on the table.

''Thank, put it down here.'' I tap my table and she put it there.

''I'll go back with the dishes if you don't mind.'' Lynette said with a smile as she walked towards the door.

I thanked her and proceeded to finish up my paperworks, at least the tea somehow eases me to finish my work.

**4 hours later.**

I stretched myself as I finally finished the paper works. ''Finally I thought this would take all day...''

Then I opened a drawer which reveals a picture of me and a boy which I was attached to since my childhood and lost during the early days of the war...it as a picture of me and him on the first day after enlisting for military service in Karsland.

''Kurt...'' I muttered as I looked into the picture, ever since Galvin and Michael joined the team...they somehow remind me of Kurt...I sighed and put the picture back inside the drawer.

''Maybe I should take a bath to take my mind off things.'' I muttered again as I then sighed and walked towards the baths.

As I went to the bath, I met Michael who looks like he just got released from Yoshika.

''Good afternoon Commander.'' He said freetng me.

''Good morning, how's the wound.'' I asked.

''Well Yoshika said I should still rest and scolded at me that 'I'm not allowed' to train or fly out so I'm just walking around the base trying to find something to do.'' He said while leaning against the wall.

''You really need to rest Michael so you are no allowed to fly for a day okay?'' I told him then I remembered something, he fought against the Neuroi by himself for God knows how long, I don't know why but I got the feeling he might have met someone during his time fighting alone so I asked him.

''Do you know someone named Kurt...Flachfeld?'' I asked, hoping that he might know something...I know he's supposed to be dead but somewhere in my heart...I have that particular feeling otherwise.

''Kurt Flachfeld... Kurdt Flachfeld... Ah now I remember! I met someone named like that when I was staying with the Gallian resistance army... but he was on the casualties list 2 days later, hmmm I think that was about 2 weeks before I joined the 501.'' He told me and I was shocked to hear that Kurt was alive for so much longer... but that he died 2 weeks age.

''I-I see...h-how did he die?'' I asked again.

''I diden't really got all the details but I heard he was in a squad that was supposed to hold off the Neuroi long enough for some civilians that survived get to safety... the report says he died as the group as they almost made it to safety.'' Michael said matter of factly.

I was surprised at what had happened to him...I-I diden't know he was still alive...my feet began to waver and tears flowing down my cheeks.

''I-I'm sorry for your loss.'' Michael said a bit nervously and I could tell this situation was new to him.

''I-It's fine...h-he's the first person I...I loved.'' I told Michael as I leaned on the wall and slumped down.

Michael sighed and sat against the oposite wall. ''I don't know how it feels like to lose someone you love romanticially... but I do know how it feels how to lose someone you love...'' He said with a tint of sadness in his voice.

''D-Do you know where he's burried?'' I asked.

''He will most likely be burried at hill 102 in Gallia... there is where they burried everyone they can from the Neuroi war.'' He told me.

Hill...102...I will visit it if we managed to destroy the hive over Gallia...then I would propely visit him.

''T-Thank you Michael. I'm really gratefull to you.'' I thanked him from the bottom of my heart.

He just nodded and we both sat into a comfertable silence for a few minutes before he started to talk again. ''You know... the main reason I joined the 501 was because of all the good things he had told me about you.'' He said while looking at the ceiling.

''Y-You actually knew about us all along? T-Then why do you act like you diden't want to join us?'' I was puzzled by what he's saying.

He began to laugh for a bit. ''Heh It was all acting on my side... Kurt told me a few good things about acting.'' Michael said with a laugh.

''Wait...did he really died or did he act dead just to make me not worry too much about him?'' I asked again.

''I don't think he's the guy to do something like that... but there were a few squad mates around him that saw everything live...so I'm sorry if I brought your hopes up...'' Michael said looking down at the ground.

''O-Oh...it's fine but at least...I thank you for telling me this...I should have returned and looked for him...'' I said blaming myself in giving up in believing he's still alive all this time.

''Well I think that if you did more people would have died then they did now... and I don't think he would want to be the blame of all those deaths.'' Michael said with a sigh.

''I-I understand...thank you.'' I said as I stood up and headed to the bath...and a moment to be alone.

''No problem... just don't tell any of the other's what we've talked about here.'' He said as I walked away.

''I will!'' I replied back as I finally arrived at the bath.

I looked and to my relieve I saw that no one else was in the baths yet due to the lack of underwear in the baskets.

''I better hurry.'' I opened my shirt and put it into the basket.

I entered the bath after I had undressed and the hot water felt great after all the hard work and the revelation by Michael just moments earlier.

I just thought about how long Kurt had fought in Neuroi-occupied Gallia and I was a bit frustrated as he didn't send me even one letter telling that he's okay.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard the voices of Miyafuji and Lynette in the changing room. ''Well I guess I won't be staying alone for long.'' I said to myself with a small smile.

As the two entered, they finally saw me, ''E-Eh? C-Commander Minna! Are you taking a bath?''

''Yes... it's been a hard day and I really need it.'' I said still with a small smile.

''A-Ah I see, well you don't mind we're here?'' Miyafuji asks me.

''Not at all... we're all girls after all.'' I said to her slumping a bit more into the water.

''Alright.'' She said before turning to Lynette, ''Let's go Lynne!''

The two girls jumped into the water and started a conversation that ranged from their loans to training and I couldn't help but smile at them.

''By the way Yoshika, where is Michael?'' Lynette asks her partner.

''I don't know... he keeps dissapearing and appearing today... I don't know what is wrong with him.'' Yoshika wondered.

''Michael? He's just wandering around last time I met him. He'll be fine.'' I told the two girl.

The girls both let out a sigh. ''That's good to hear.'' Yoshika said with a smile.

''Alright, I should get going then. Enjoy yourselves.'' I said as I left the baths.

''Okay!'' Miyafuji and Lynette both yelled as they continued what they were doing.

'I hope we can liberate Gallia soon... because the more days it takes the more people will die.' I thought to myself as I dried myself.

''Well I think it's time for a nap I guess.'' I muttered as I planned on getting a nap.

I walked to my room and the hallways were surprisingly empty because I met no one yet on my way to my room that was just behind the corner now.

''I'm tired.'' I muttered to myself as I arrived at my room.

I walked into my room and just laid down in my bed and it only took a few seconds before sleep took over me.

**2 Hours later.**

I groaned as I woke up and slowly sat up in my bed before looking out of the window and seeing that the sun had already passed his highest point. ''Have I really slept that long?'' I asked to no one in particular.

''Yeah you are, and you look cute too when you're sleeping.'' I heard a familiar voice but couldn't seem to know where despite my ability to detect anything approaching her.

''W-Who's there?!'' I asked getting in a fighting stance.

''Whoa take it easy Minna. I'm not gonna harm you...well atleast I can't harm a fly.'' The voice said again and I was sure I have heard that voice.

''Who are you? How do you know my name?'' I said trying to find whoever was talking to me.

The voice sighed before it revealed itself, I was surprised at the ghostly figure that appeared in front of me...it was a man in old ragged Karsland Army uniform with amoo bandolier belts with the face that was too familiar...it was...

''K-KURT!? I-I thought you're dead!'' I was surprised and froze at the spot,

''Well... to be honest I am.'' Kurt said while scratching the back of his neck.

''B-But how? A-Am I hallucinating?'' I asked myself, wondering if I took something before I went to sleep earlier.

''I don't really know either... one moment I was running from some Neuroi with some fellows of the Gallian Resistance and the next moment I felt massive pain and suddenly saw my body... well what was left of it.'' He explained briefly and I still couldn't believe it.

''S-So you're really dead...and you're a ghost now?'' I asked the ghost that looks like Kurt...or maybe IS Kurt.

''I know this is really confusing for you... I freaked out aswell when I discovered I had died.'' Kurt said with the calm voice he always had.

''I-It's been awhile since we're seperated...I miss you. ''I said to Kurt...smiling.

''I miss you too... I'm just glad that you're alright.'' Kurt said returning a sad smile.

''Yeah...what have you been doing all these years after we got seperated? Why didn't you send or atleast called me that you was still safe before you died?'' I asked with a frown.

''The rescourses of the Reisistance are very limited so the only letter's or calls that could be made were for sending reports of Neuroi activity...and I just didn't hold the rank to send you a message.'' Kurt said with a guilty look on his transparant face.

I sighed and wanted to touch him although I know I can't, ''At least you're finally with me now Kurt...''

Kurt then had then a pained look on his face but seemed like he decided to say nothing.

''I-I'm sorry that I couldn't be with you as I promised Minna...but from now on. I'll promise to watch over you.'' Kurt made a sad smile as his ghostly hand touched my cheek.

''K-Kurt... Is something wrong?'' I askedhim because he had a pained look on his face almost the entire time we talked.

''N-Nothing...'' He said but I could tell he didn't tell me everything.

''Please...we haven't met each other since the evacuation...please tell me what burdens you?'' I asked hoping that he would tell me.

''Well it is...every ghost remains in the world of the living world with a purpose to finish what he's started... if they don't then they'll have to walk the world forever unable to find peace withing themselves.'' He said with a sigh.

''And your...your purpose is to wipe out the Neuroi and end this war then you will have...peace?'' I guessed.

''No it was fulfilling our promise...'' He said.

I blushed, he did remember our promise after all...

''I-I'm sorry to say this.'' He stopped for a moment looking pained to say the next thing. ''But... I think... I'll have to go...soon.'' He said as some ghostly tears went down his face.

''B-But why!? Don't go!'' I plead him not to go.

''I-I'm sorry Minna...'' He said beginning to cry a bit.

''Why! What is the reason you cannot stay?'' I demand him a explanation.

''Wait...'' I muttered.

''That promise...you would meet me after the evacuation did you?'' I told him.

''Yes... so I completed my purpose...'' Kurt said sadly.

''Please...don't go...'' I weakly muttered, pleading him not to leave me again.

''I-I'm so sorry Minna...'' He said with a pained look.

''Kurt...no...please!'' I plead again.

Kurt gave me a sad smile again, ''Cheer up Minna...I don't want to see you sad, I'll be watching you always.''

I then saw that he began to fade. ''N-N-NO KURT!'' I said while I felt tears streaming down my cheeks.

''Minna, I want you to be happy. Find a good man and live happily after the war. I love you Minna.'' He gave an honest smile before fully dissapearing.

My tears were now streaming down my cheeks like a waterfall. ''P-Please don't go.'' I muttered weakly while crying.

Suddenly I heard a door opened but I ignored it until I sensed someone hugging me and said, ''Commander Minna! What's happened? Why are you crying?''

I turned to look at the direction of the voice and saw Michael trying to calm me down by hugging.

I began to cry in his shoulder and we sat in silence with only the sound of me crying for a few more minutes.

''P-Please...hld me...'' I said to him as I continued crying.

''Alright Commander...'' He nodded.

It was quiet a minute before he started to talk again. ''You've seen him huh?'' He stated more then asked and I was surprised he knew... but then again there are most likely many mysteries he knows about.

''H-How do you know?'' I asked, did he have the ability to see dead people?

''I'm not a Night Warlock for nothing you know.'' He grinned at me.

I have far more questions to ask but it doesn't seem to be the time to ask about it. ''I-I see...'' Was the only thing I could mutter.

''Don't worry. You should need to rest again. Commander. If you want me to accompany you, just say it.'' He smiled.

''Just call me Minna...Michael.'' I leaned on his shoulder.

I could see him blush a little bit before shaking his head probably to regain his cool. ''O-Okay...Minna.''

My eyes were still a bith teary and I asked him, ''Please...stay with me for awhile...''

''Sure... anything to help a friend in need.'' He said with a smile.

I was glad, no wonder Kurt likes him as Michael is a good man and I peck his cheek while saying, ''Thank you...''

''No problem just tell me whenever you have trouble and I'll help you... at the base or at the battlefield.'' He said while giving a reasuring thumbs up... He really is different then how he acted when he first came here.

''Thanks again.'' I smiled and I kissed his cheeks again.

He began to tense up a bit and began to for a sligh blush before sighing. ''Will you please stop that you'll make me feel less manly.'' He joked acting overly serious.

I chuckled. ''Alright I'll stop.''

Then Michael's stomache started to growl. ''You're not helping either.'' He said with a sigh.

''Hungry? I think I am hungry too, why don't we go to the kitchen and make some food?'' I suggested.

''Alright... but please don't tell anyone about my soft side... I need to keep a tough reputation.. you know every man has a ego they want to hold up.'' He said as he stood up and lended me a hand.

''I'll keep quiet about it.'' I smiled at him.

We both exited the room and started to walk towards the Kitchen... it appears everyone is outside training or minding their own business.

''What would you like? I'll cook.'' Michael offered to cook for me.

''I'll have some cooked egg's.'' I said.

''Cooked eggs it is.'' He smiled as he headed to the kitchen and began cooking.

He then proceeded to cook the eggs and handed me a plate with the cooked aggs to me. ''Here you go.''

''Thanks Michael.'' I grabbed my food and began to eat it.

When I was chewing on my food and I noticed Michael was deep in thought about something.

''Thinking of something?'' I asked.

''Hmmmm? Oh nothing...'' He said dreamely.

''There must be something...'' I smiled at him.

He then sighed. ''Well I should be getting a message from a Witch of the Gallian resistance soon... I'm a bit the one who passes the information to the higher ups.'' He explained to me.

''Wait...it's you who send info on Neuroi movement?'' I asked, not knowing that he's the one who allows the Higher Ups to co-ordinate with the War against the Neuroi.

''Well... let's just say I'm the new one since there was a accident with the previous one.'' He said chewing on some of his food.

''O-Oh...I see...'' I eat more of the food.

We sat there in a bit of a uncomfertable silence while eating our food before Michael stood up. ''Well I'm going to train some... just call me when you need me okay?'' He asked me.

''A-Alright Michael.'' I blushed a bit before continueing to eat.

A few moments later another voice could be heard. ''Huh Minna?'' I turned around to see Mio stand in the doorway confused that I was eating here all by myself.

''Oh Mio pretty awkward eh?'' I nervously smiled.

''Uh.. yea I didn't expect to see you here at this time.'' Mio said as she sat on a chair.

''Well let's say I was visited by a ghost of my past.'' I smiled and felt nostalgic.

''A ghost from the past? That's impossible... are you sure you're alright Minna?'' She asked with a frown.

''I'm fine Mio. I'm just fine.'' I said then asked, ''Where is Michael?''

Mio sighed. ''Did he do something stupid again?''

''No...it's not that.'' I continue to smile and unknowingly blushed.

''Well I'm sorry to say that I haven't seen him in a few hours.'' Mio said.

''A-Ah...I see...I can't stop thinking about him...'' I sound my thought out loud to Mio.

Mio had a surprised look on her face. ''I never suspected for you to fall for him... he doesn't look like your type to me.'' She said.

''H-He's more than meets the eye you know...I-I think I've fallen in love.'' I told her my feelings.

''Well I'ts good that you're finally able to move on.'' She said with a smile.

''Yeah...thank you...if it wasn't for Kurt telling me to move on...I might do stupid things I might regret later on.'' I chuckled.

''Huh Kurt? But I thought he was dead?'' She asked me with a confused look.

''Remember what I said about the ghost of my past?'' I gave her a hint.

Mio sighed. ''You must have been dreaming about that... Are you sure you havn't eaten anything bed before sleeping?''

''No, it was real...'' I said to her solemnly.

Mio let out a sigh clearly not believing me but deciding not to say anything about it.

''Alright, I'm heading back to my office, what are doing for now?'' I asked her.

''Not much... It's a calm day with no attacks and everyone just finished their training.'' She explained to me briefly.

''I see, well just be ready for anything, If you need me I'll be at my office.'' I said as I left the Kitchen.

''Will do... I'll see you at dinner okay?'' Mio asked as I left the room.

''Alright.'' I nodded.

**Galvin's POV**

''Ugh my head.'' I said as I walked weakly through the hallway after another 'Accident' regarding a certain blonde girl.

''Oh hey Talon, nosebleed again?'' A voice was heard and I turned to see it was from that bastard again.

''Michael...what do you want?'' I frowned.

''Hey, I'm greeting you by saying good day. No need to get mad.'' He smiles as he walks towards me.

''Do you want another fight? Because you can have it!'' I said while raising my fists at the cocky bastard.

''No that's not what I want.'' He sighed as he patted my shoulder and said. ''Let's just have bygones be bygones okay? We're a team and we should act like one.'' He extended his hand to me, a sign he wants to bury the hatchet and make peace with me.

''Alright... but you better not be planning anything.'' I warned him as I shook his hand.

''No, I won't...so we're cool?'' He asks.

''Yea we're cool.'' I said a bit glad I don't have to fight him all the time I see him.

''Well thanks, I'm afraid we would be at odds or something if this feud between us never ended.'' Michael laughed.

''Yea It would be a real pain if all we do is fight.'' I laughed a bit with him.

''Ahaha, well...I'm going for some training, care to join me?'' He asks me.

''Well I have nothing else to do anyway so sure.'' I shrugged.

''I want to know how well you fight with a sword, I'll go and grab several of Mio's Kendo Swords. Meet me outside.'' He then headed to borrow several of Major Sakamoto's Kendo Swords.

I was a little worried because I never fought with a sword and even though we made peace I didn't want to look like a amateur infront of him.

**Several minutes later outside the base.**

''Oi Talon think fast!'' A voice came from behind me and a Kendo Sword hit my back before I could do anything.

''Damnit!'' I cursed as I parried another strike by Michael.

I slashed my sword at him which he dodged and then proceeded to do a low attack hitting the lower part of my leg. ''You're way to aggressive!'' He said.

''In a real fight, the enemy won't give you some leeway you know. I'm helping you to be more aware of your surroundings should you get into a sword fight...or any fight.'' Michael told me as if he is teaching me how to actually survive any fight.

''Hey I can hold my own in a fight!'' I yelled. 'What does this guy think that I can't hold my own in a fight? I'll show him.' I thought.

''Right...well show me how well you do.'' He told me and began to go back to his ready stance.

I charged at his with my sword held above me head to strike him as hard as possible, but he simply dodged by stepping to the side and making me trip on the grass. ''That would work if I was some ordinairy thug but you'll have to do better against me.'' He said as I spat out some grass and dirt.

''Heh...you've ain't seen anything yet!'' I charged again and tried to strike him from the sides but he parried my strike.

''The thing that you should have while sword fighting is complete concentration... don't believe those bullshit stories that you are a better swordfigther when you're angry.'' He said calmly.

''Oh really? So are you a better swordsman when you're calm?'' I taunt him and that is something that I would regret later on.

''Why yes when you're angry or acting cocky you'll make mistakes like... 'losing focus.' .'' He said the last words ironically before dashing at me and kept hitting me with his sword leaving me unable to do something.

''Shit! You're serious ain't you.'' I said as he still brings blow after blow at me.

''Indeed.'' He said before stepping back and aiming his blade at me. ''I hope you're ready for this! Suiryoku O Júden!'' He yelled and he was at me in a flash with his sword hitting my stomache sending me flying against a tree about 60 meter's further.

''Gyaghhh!'' I screamed until I hit the tree, thankfully I managed to form a shield behind me to soften the impact and the tree ripped apart in two.

''Oh and just because someone is calm doesn't mean he can't become annoyed.'' Michael said calmly.

''Ouch...I think I deserved that.'' I rubbed my back. Michael then came to me and extended his hand, helping me to stand up.

''You'll have much to learn before you can fight propely with a sword.'' Michael sighed.

''I know, geez you acted more like the Major if you go on like this.'' I chuckled.

''Well I would want to fight her in a swordbattle one day... she seems skilled enough but I don't think she's showing nearly half of what she can when she trains.'' Michael said with a small chuckle.

''Anyway I think I got some bruises, can we stop for now?'' I said as the pain sets in.

''Sure I was just planning on trying to learn a new magical ability.'' He said as he walked to a book he got with him.

''Magic book? I didn't know that exists nowadays.'' I was surprised.

''Huh? Oh well I kinda got it after looting some ruins in Gallia.'' He admitted while scratching the back of his head.

''Scavangers eh?'' I said as I took a peek into the book, ''It's all in Gallic writings, do you even know the Gallian Language?''

''Well I wouldn't call it perfect... my writing still has many gramatical and spelling mistakes but I can read it mostly just fine since I was with the Gallian resistance for about a year.'' He said as he read something that I couldn't understand anything about.

''What the hell are you muttering there?'' I was curious.

''Well this chapter is about a fire spell from Gallia called Brasier, it means Blazing inferno in Brittanian.'' He said as he read some more.

I nodded and began to step back as I sensed something will go wrong...according to someone I heard not too long ago before I transferred to the 501st, he said that anything can go wrong. I heard it was...Murphy's Law or something like that.

''Well I think I should give it a try... maybe it will finally work after all this time training with it.'' He said as he raised his hand. ''Brasier!'' And suddenly a incredibly large flame came out of his hands and it doesn't take a scientist to know that he can't control it. ''Holy shit!'' He said before collapsing to the ground after 5 more seconds.

''Whoa shit! Are you okay? Answer me!'' I rushed to him while carrying a bucket of water nearby and splashed him to douse the flames...I wonder myself why there is a bucket full of water conveniently placed nearby for me to use? But that's a question for another day I guess.

''Son of a.'' Michael said weakly while sitting up. ''I heard trying a new magical skill is painfull and hard but I never knew it would be this painfull... atleast I know I can do it.'' He muttered to himself weakly while looking more pale then he usually did.

''Well at least you don't have burn marks.'' I said as I looked some of his skin for burn marks.

''Well I'm fine but I can't say the same for that tree over there.'' He said pointing at a burning tree that was close to the shore.

''Well we better get out of here before the girls notice this mess.'' I healped him get up and both of us left the place.

''I wish it was time for dinner already... that attack really drained my strenght.'' Michael said with a sigh as he had problems with walking.

''Come on, I'll help ya.'' I said as I hefted and helped him walk back to the base.

''We're kinda lucky that no Neuroi decides to attack us for a change huh?'' Michael said while leaning on me for support.

''Meh, who knows.'' I shrugged.

''Well there is one thing...'' Michael muttered loud enough for me to hear.

''What?''

''Where the hell did you get that bucket full of water in the first place?'' He asks me about that?!

''I have no idea it was just there.'' I said simply.

''And how did you know something bad's going to happen? I noticed you took a step or two away before I performed the spell.'' He asked again.

''Well... I think it's something people have when someone is about to do something stupid.'' I chuckled.

''Oh?'' He grinned until I saw three people coming towards us, it was Mio, Yoshika and Lynette. They probably saw that pillar of flames Michael conjured.

''Michael did something happen to you?'' Lynette asked with a worried tone after seeing Michael hanging on me like this.

''Yeah, training accident.'' I told them.

''And by training accident you mean that fireball that burn a tree and most of the grass away?'' Mio said with a frown.

''Y-Yead...'' Michael laughed nervously then suddenly and unexpected as some higher being wants us to suffer, Mio noticed the book he held.

''What is that book you're holding there Michael?'' Mio asked with a voice that demanded the truth or else we would be in trouble.

Michael sighed and said, ''It is a magic spellbook I found from the ruins of a Church in Gallia.'' Upon hearing that, Perrine suddenly came out from the bushes and rushes towards us.

Wait...why did she hide in the bush?

''A-A book from Gallia? Can you show me?'' Perrine asked Michael with an almost pleading look.

Feeling defeated, he picked up the book and lend it to Perrine, she took the book and read it until her eyes opened wide.

''T-This book is a heritage of the Clostermann family...my family!'' She looked surprised.

''Really? Sorry if I ask but why was that book in a Church then?'' Michael asked Perrine.

''Where is this Church you found?'' She asks. I know there are many Churches around Gallia but from where this book comes from, I don't know either so Michael is the only one who could answer her question.

''Montesquieu-Des-Albéres.'' Michael answered.

Perrine suddenly produced tears from her eyes as she finally said, ''T-That was my family's ancestral hom...''

Yoshika and Lynette then tried to calm her down while Mio was thinking about something and Michael looked like he diden't have a clue of what he should do.

''T-This book is written by my mom...'' Perrine said again as she reads more of the book.

''Your mother must have been a very skilled Witch then.. to know so many spells and be able to explain how to use them.'' Michael said with admiration clearly in his voice.

''T-Thank you...it's been awhile since I last seen my mom before joining the 501st...this brings back the memories I had with my mom.'' She sniffed, holding her tears.

''May I ask if your mother is still alive?'' Michael asked trying to pick his words catiously.

''S-She is, she and the rest of my family are at their original estate in Neue Karsland.'' She said while struggling to smile.

''Well I would really like to meet your mother after the war.'' Michael said while trying to give Perrine a encouraging smile.

''You will!'' She finally cheered up and then gave the book back to Michael, ''Y-You can have this, I think it's more usefull for you since you found it.''

''Thank you Perrine I promise I will put it to good use.'' Michael said as he took the book back.

''Well I'm beat, so who's cookin?'' I interrupted as I am hungry.

''Shirley-san and Lucchini-san said they were going to cook some pasta today.'' Yoshika said.

''Well that certainly makes me hungry! Come on!'' I dragged Michael and followed the girls back into the kitchen.

And to summarize what happened this morning...it was a bit interesting to say at least.

We were met in the kitchen by a smell that made my stomache growl as everyone was already sitting there. ''That sure smells nice.'' I said to myself as I still dragged a tired Michael.

Suddenly I heard a gasp...well not one gasp but three as I turned to see Commander Minna, Sanya and Eila. Then I saw them walk towards us and looked at Michael.

''Michael! Are you okay?'' The Commander is the first to ask.

''What happened to him?'' Eila and Sanya turned to me..

''A fire accident...'' Michael muttered weakly as he managed to sit on the closest free chair.

''Fire?'' Sanya then turned to me and looked at me with a frown, ''Did you do this to him?''

''No! He did it by himself while testing out a new spell.'' I said not wanting those three to use me as target practice.

Then the three looked at Michael who just smiled and nodded, confirming my explanation.

The three then went back to their seats while still looking at Michael with worried looks.

And then it hits me...well I knew Eila and Sanya has a thing for him but Commander Minna? Well I do hear about her having a rather distasteful look towards men in general but to actually think of her falling for Michael? I don'tknow if this was a dream or not...I need someone to pinch me.

Just then I felt someone slap the back of my head. ''I said here's your dinner dreamer.'' Shirley said as she walked back to get some more plates after she saw that I noticed it.

''Oh t-thanks.'' I said as I rubbed my face then turned to see the three girls especially Commander Minna still looked at him with concern.

''So my assumption is right after all...'' I muttered as I eat my dinner.

''What assumption is right?'' Lucchini asked from behind me almost giving me a heart attack.

''W-Whoa Lucchini! You nearly made me choke my food!'' I told her.

Lucchini just gave me a grin. ''Sorry!... now what were you talking about?''

''N-Nothing I just...'' I wanted to make a excuse and it seems I have to make up that one as I whispered to her, ''I just imagined Erica's boobs you know.''

''Huh? Erica's boobs? But they are sooo small!'' Lucchini whined out loud so that everyone heard it.

As if God wanted to have a dark prank at me, I saw most of the girls...with the Exception of Erica since she ignored me glared at me.

''Pervert...'' Most of the girls muttered at the same time.

And I felt like a mirror of my pride cracks and became lifeless as I slumped on the table and inevitably land my head on my food...this is such a misfortune...

Lucchini looked at me with a confused look before shrugging and running towards her plate.

''Oh such misfortune indeed.'' I muttered, I mean who else had this much misfortune than I am.

**Michael's POV**

I felt a bit uncomfertable while eating my pasta because I felt that there were a few eye's looking at me the whole time. ''Who would be looking at me all the time?'' I wondered because I think I don't look as bad as a minute before... right?

Then I saw Eila, Sanya and surprisingly Minna staring at me for no reason although they all looked like they were concerned about me.

''Hey Shirley can I have seconds?'' I asked as I finished my plate.

''Oh sure.'' She said as she gave me a second serving and then decided to have a rest after that.

**Nighttime,**

Finally it was nighttime but unfortunately by orders of Minna and Yoshika, I couldn't join in the night patrol so in the end Minna decided it was a perfect opportunity for Yoshika to experience night time operations and replaced me with her until I was deemed healthy enough to fly. And now I am bored.

I let out a sigh as I sat alone in the livingroom with everyone else asleep. ''This really really sucks.''

''Sucks you say Michael?'' I heard Minna's voice as she smiled at me.

''Yes... well until now since I got someone to talk to.'' I said feeling glad there was someone else aswell.

''Well I could talk to you. I don't have anything to do eiher.'' Minna said as she sat next to me looking up at the sky.

''So I guess you couldn't sleep?'' I asked breaking the short silence.

''Well kinda...I was still thinking about Kurt and also...about someone too.'' She blushed after taking a glance at me.

''Who can that other someone be at a time like this?'' I wondered. 'She just seen the ghost of Kurt who else could she be thinking about?'

''W-Well...it's a secret.'' She winked at me.

''Well okay I won't ask more questions.'' 'She most likely has her eye's on someone new so I won't ask further.' I thought to myself.

''So...'' She said as she tried to start a new conversation. ''looking at the start?''

''Yea I guess it calms me down a bit.'' I admitted.

''Ah...d-do you have someone that you cared about?'' She asks at me and quickly shook her head, ''I-I shouldn't say that.''

''No, it's alright... and yes I have someone that I cared about.'' I kept quiet after that thinking about the short time I had with my parents before the accident.

''Is it your parents?'' She asks.

''Yea... It has been really hard for me to survive all these years without them, or any other family...'' I diden't like to admit it but it feels good to talk with someone about it.

''i-I see what happened?''

''Well have you ever heard of the Caliber train crash?'' I asked her.

She perked up hearing it and nodded, ''Yeah I heard...it was a terrible one at that.''

''Well then you would have most likely heard of the lone 5 year old survivor...'' I said giving her a hint.

''Wait...that was you?'' She gasped as she looked at me.

''Yes... but the rest of my entire family and their friends was on that train... so that's why I lived on the streets because I refused to go to a orphanage.'' I said feeling a bit sad thinking about it.

Suddenly she hugged me and said, ''I-I'm so sorry to make you remember that...''

''Don't worry about it... I had to get it off my chest one time.'' I said as I smiled a bit.

''But still for you to have faced that all these years...why didn't you enlist in the army?'' She asked me, there is a common knowledge that Orphans when they grow up enlisted in the army which was one of the easy and yet hard ways to make cash, easy because you'll get paid and hard because you could die at any moment. That also applied to Witches too.

''I don't know why I diden't... I guess it's because I hated the idea of going to an orphanage and later in my life because you're not able to help as much people because you have to wait for orders and for the rest sit around a base all day...'' I said with a small sigh.

Minna blinked at me and then asked more. ''T-Then how could you know about your magic? Who provided you with the Striker and weapons?''

''I can't tell you who gave me my Striker Unit or weapons because they'll be in trouble then... But for my magic... my magic was the thing that saved me in the train crash, people say I could use magic then already because my magical capabilities are far above that of a average Witch.'' I told her.

Minna looks at me astonished and said, ''Y-You know you had magic since you were small and you've expanded your abilities prior to the crash?''

''Yup pretty much it... I have developed a few magical powers after that... fast regeneration of wounds, the ability to move so fast in a small sprint that it almost looks like I teleport myself, quite a few strong attacks with my sword and even one with my fists... and now I'm working at the ability to move faster in general not just a sprint and the ability to conjure fire.'' I explained to her.

''And you studied this without anyone's help...actually who helped you fly the Striker? It's impossible to just fly without anytraining.'' Minna said as she thought about how I managed to fly a Striker Unit.

''Let's just say that a certain Bishop helped me.'' I chuckled.

''Lynette?'' She guesses I think because I mentioned the name Bishop.

''Nope... but I'm surprised she diden't recognise me...'' I wondered.

''Is it here sister Wilma?'' She guesses again.

''Yup.'' I said simply.

Minna blinked again, it seems she was surprised I have not only met Kurt but Wilma too, ''When? I heard she's still at the Isle of Wight.''

''Well I have known her for a pretty long time since I would often meet and play with her and Lynette when we were kids because I was always dwelling around those parts of London... I met with her again just when the Strikers were build and we kinda trained to use them together.'' I told Minna while thinking back to my only good part of my childhood after the accident.

''Wait you also knew Lynette as a child?'' Minna was still surprised at me.

''Yea but don't worry... Kurt, Wilma and Lynette were the only ones that are associated with some of the 501 members I met... so don't think I met someone like Ichiro personally.'' I chuckled at how surprised she always is whenever I tell something.

''You know it'll be cruel to Lynette for not remembering you.'' Minna pouted at me.

''Well I think she already has some suspicious but as you know I act different with the others then here... and I became a lot paler since I went to do Night missions lately.''

''Well you sure looked different but at least you should talk to her. She might be happy if you do.'' Minna nudged me.

''I'll do that Commander.'' I said jokingly.

''It's Minna for you.'' She pouted.

''Alright 'Minna'.'' I said Minna in a mocking tone.

Minna sighed but smiled at me again, ''Alright then, I want to make some hot drinks, care to join me?''

''Sure... it's not like I have anything else to do and I'm really enjoying talking with you tonight.'' I said as I stood up.

''Me too...'' She blushed.

We then proceeded to towards the kitchen. ''I wonder something... why do the Witches sit around here all day so much? I mean I think I'll be bored to hell if I keep this routine.'' I asked Minna because I was used to be active a lot more then this.

''Well to be honest we have too many team members that we work in shifts so some of us would have free time.'' Minna explained.

''Why don't you send more Witches out? I mean some of these girls here are way too soft and they need to toughen it up a bit.'' I said.

''Well as I said, they are following the duty roster to work throughout the days so they have to be dispatched according to the roster.'' Minna answered.

''Alright I'll not argue with you more...'' I told her because I don't want an argument right now.

Just as we arrived at the kitchen, we saw Lynette coming out while holding a cup of milk.

'Well speaking of the devil she's already awake.' I thought. ''Huh? Oh Michael, Commander are you two also still awake?'' She asked us with a surprised look.

''Yeah we were going to have some midnight snacks together before going to bed. Want to join us?'' Minna asks the little Britannian Girl which I still remembered.

''Uhm sure.'' She said with a smile as she followed us to the kitchen.

As we all sat in the kitchen on the middle of the night, Minna stood up and said, ''I'll try to whip some bread or two.'' She winked at me. Now I'm all alone with Lynette.

Then something struck me... I had no idea how to tell it to her because I never had and have good social skills and I couldn't just tell it to her because that would feel improper... why diden't she just remember me right away?

''Umm...well Lynn...so, how have you been lately?'' I said as I tried to start a conversation with her.

''Huh? Oh good... we haven't had a Neuroi attack today so me and Yoshika went to attend some of the flowers.'' She said with a smile.

I smiled as she mentions flowers, I remember that we two once attand to the flowers of Lynette's family garden, ''So how's your garden back home, I take it grew healthy enough for the past 4 years?''

''Huh how do you know...'' She began before her eye's widenend. ''I-I thought you were dead!'' Was the first thing she yelled in surprise.

Wait...now you recognize me? I've been here for awhile as you served me and the rest your food and you never noticed until now?'' I then burst into laughter as Minna came back with several cold puddings that were left in the Fridge.

Lynette then proceeded to walk to me and slapped me... harder then I would have expected her to be capable of. ''Why diden't you contact me?! Do you know how hard the news that you 'died' hit us?!'' She yelled as tears began to stream down her face.

I felt guilty after she slapped me, I then proceed to hug her and whisper, ''Please stop crying, sorry for not contacting you and all, I want to keep my death a secret you know...I'm very sorry...I also told your sister to keep it a secret too.''

''W-Wait...so...Wilma...knew...about...this?'' She said between sobs.

''Yeah she knew but I asked her not to tell you. I diden't want to make you worry about me.'' I patted and rubbed her back to calm her down.

''W-Why? Why?'' She asked between sobs and I could tell she was actually pretty pissed off at me to.

''B-Because...I want to protect those I hold dear and I don't want to get noticed too quick to be honest.'' I told her.

Lynette kept quiet after that and just cried into my shoulder for some time... Ugh I am actually getting used to this what am I becoming a crying pole for everyone here? Not that I mind it too much...

I then told to Minna, ''Oh boy, this is a bit embarrassing is it?''

''W-Well... I could leave you two alone for a while...'' Minna suggested but looked like she struggled saying it... must be because she hates to see a squadmate cry.

''I'll be with you later okay.'' I told her while smiling.

''Okay... I'll see you later then.'' She said walking out of the Kitchen but not before looking on time over her shoulder.

I patted Lynette's back again, ''Are you okay Lynne? I-I'm sorry for what you have been through all these years without me...I know it's been hard on you all these years.''

''W-We missed you so much back at home...'' She said after calming down a bit but still sobbing a little bit.

''I know...I missed you too but you have to understand my situation.'' I told her as she calms down.

''Y-Yea... I know there are still some people that want to take you down.'' She said giving me a understanding nod.

''But now I'm here right? And I decided that I won't go anywhere from now on.'' I smiled.

Lynette smiled aswell as she hugged me a bit... it feels good to be back with one of my only childhood friends.

Then she kissed me on the cheek as she said, ''And that's for making me worried about you for all those years you were fone...and making me cry.''

''A kiss? Shouldn't you hit me in the face with a sledgehammer or something?'' I chuckled.

''You wish, Wilma would do that instead.'' She chuckled.

''Don't talk about it... She hit me in the face with her Striker Unit when I suddenly showed up and I was unconcious for three day's.'' I laughed remembering that moment that I've never seen her more glad and more angry in my live.

''Well you didn't tell us and you deserved it.'' Lynette pouted but then laughed a bit.

''I guess I do... I can't waaaaait to meet your mother and father again.'' I said while sighing.

''You will soon enough, they will be delighted to see you again.'' Lynette blushed then I realized it was late now.

''I diden't realize we were here for already a full hour...'' I said as I looked on the grandfathersclock that said it was already 0200 hours.

''Well I need to get some sleep Michael...I'll see you in the morning.'' She said as she kisses my cheek for the last time before going to her room.

''Well I'm glad that she's here.'' I said as I got up myself and look wherever Minna would be.

''Has she calmed down?'' I heard Minna as I saw her lean on the wall.

''Yea... I'm glad that that is over now I can just concentrate on my mission at hand.'' I said thinking about when that message will come.

''I-I need to tell you something.'' Minna seemed hesitant as she's with me.

''Yea sure what is it?'' I asked wondering what she could tell me.

And it was something that she wanted to say but looked like she's having a bit trouble, ''I-I...''

Indeed she has trouble in saying something but in the end she sighed and finally relents, ''I-It's nothing...''

I frowned my eyebrow a bit. I knew something was troubling her but I decided not to ask anything about it because that looks the best to me.

''Get some rest Michael, tomorrow we might have received new orders.'' Minna said as she headed back to her room.

''Alright I'll see you tomorrow...'' I said but knew I would not be able to sleep that good and instead went to the living room.

**4 Hours later.**

''Oh god my back hurts... I must have been laying in a wrong position.'' I said while rubbing my back.

Then I was realized there is someone...well not really someone snoring beside me as I saw Sanya and surprise, Eila too slept beside me, without their uniforms as I saw their uniforms scattered on the floor.

''Huh I must be good to sleep next to or something.'' I said as I scratched the back of my head but unable to get off the couch due to Sanya and Eila.

I could hear the two mumbling peacefully as they both slept on my shoulder.

''Well I guess I'm stuck here... even if this is a comfertable position.'' I muttered to myself while slumping back on the couch and trying to get as comfertable as possible.

And soon enough, I fell asleep by then and haven't even noticed the time I had slept again.

''Bloody hell.'' I muttered as I woke up with the sun shining straight in my eye's.

''Good morning Michae, having a nice...sleep?'' Lynette and Minna greeted me after I woke up and I can sense a bit of their killing intent emanating from the two..

''Huh? D-Did something bad happen while I slept?'' I laughed nervously.

''Well you could explain why there is a half naked Eila and Sanya sleeping with you?'' Minna asked with the overly sweet and deadly smile at me.

''Hey don't go blame me for this! I woke up and they were here!'' I said holding my hands up in defense.

''Really?'' Lynette frowned.

''Yes... and you know I'm not as stupid to sleep with two half naked girls in the livingroom of a military base... and I thought you knew me.'' I sighed as I gently tried to push Eila and Sanya off me.

My push seemed to wake Eila off as she rubbed her eyes and finally looked at me and Sanya and then turned to see Lynette and Minna too...she took several seconds before realizing the situation she's in right now.

''W-What is going on!? M-Michael!? W-What are you doing here? W-Why am I out of my uniform!?''

I sweatdropped while looking at Minna and Lynette and then my survival instincts kicked in and I jumped off the couch in a flash and ran for my dear life. ''Damnit Eila! You'll get a serious talking to if I survive this.'' I hissed under my breath as I ran.

''WHAT!? WHAT DID I DO!?'' Eila shouts back as I ran away and I could hear several footsteps are after me too.

'Damnit what to do what to do?' I thought as I jumped out of a window outside. ''Did I lose them?'' I asked after running another 6 minutes.

''Michael? What are you doing?'' Mio appeared with Yoshika probably wanted to do some training...and I don't see Lynette with them.

''Trying to not get killed.'' I said as I leaned against a tree.

''Oh?'' Mio curiously looked at me.

''Please... just let me train with you two and keep me save.'' I almost pleaded to Mio.

''Well okay, I was wondering your proficiency with swords. I want to test is.'' Mio grinned at me.

''I thought you would never ask.'' I ginned back at her aswell. ''Yoshika will you lend me your sword for a moment?''

''Huh? O-Okay.'' She lend me the wooden sword.

''Alright 'Major' Give me your best shot.'' I smirked as I got into a defensive stance.

''My pleasure.'' Mio grinned as she dashed at me.

I was taken by surprise because she doesn't look like the type to be so fast but I could still narrowly dodge it. ''Holy, I clearly underestimated your speed.'' I said as I slashed towards her back but still ready to attack any blow that she might give.

''Well that's what everyone thinks of me at first!'' She dashes again, trying to hit me.

But this time I was prepared and managed to parry at and clumsely hit her softly after that while trying to regain my balance.

''Oh you managed to hit me, none has never hit me before.'' Mio grinned and seemed she's enjoying it.

''Well maybe you should stop fighting with untrained teenage girls then.'' I said mockingly.

''Big words...now this is serious!'' She then prepared her fighting stance.

''I don't think you want me to get really serious against you.'' I said with grin knowing that no one I've met yet could dodge or block my sprint attack.

''Hah! You wish!'' She shouts as we charged at each other.

''WIPING SLASH!'' I yelled as the wooden sword started the glow and I slashed to where Mio was at that moment taking her by surprise and launching her 5 meters away.

''MIO-SAN!'' I heard Yoshika shout...I think I overdid it.

But Mio sat up and blinked a few times before laughing in her 'special' laugh. ''You got me there! I did not think you coud do that!''

''Well I'll be...'' I muttered as I stabbed the sword onto the ground. ''You're a battle maniac are you?''

''Well I enjoy a good fight when it presents itself.'' Mio said while scratching the back of her head.

I helped her get up by the time Yoshika arrived with a worried look, ''Mio-san! Are you okay? Are you hurt?''

''I'm fine Miyafuji... just some bruises that's all.'' Mio said while getting up.

''Mio! You're making me worried you know that!'' Yoshika pouted.

I then spotted Minna in the distance and I diden't know if she was still mad at me or not but I'm not staying here to find out. ''I'll have to go see you later!'' I said as I dashed off.

''Hey wait! Watch out!'' Mio shouts as if she wanted to warn me of something and sure enough, as I turned to see in front of me...there was a tree...Seriously? Who the fuck put that tree anyway?

By that time, I hit it and the world had gone black.

**Lynette's POV**

After we caught up to him, he was already knocked out, I can see his face is red after hitting the tree and we decided to carry him to the infirmary so Yoshika can treat him. To be honest when I see him sleeping with Sanya and Eila...I was a bit...jealous.

Yoshika had fully healed the wounds on his head now and was cleaning the blood from his face. ''I think Michael-san will be okay so you don't have to worry.'' She told me and Minna with a smile.

''Thank you Yoshika.'' Minna thanked her and she left the infirmary after telling me to help her cook when I'm done.

I looked at him a bit more and he looked way more peacefull when he slept then when he was awake.

Then I could see Minna caressing his cheeks, I was surprised when she does that...is it because...she likes him?

'No that can't be, Commander Minna has a bad view of men and she's only doing this because she cares about her squadmembers.' I tried to convince myself.

''Umm...Commander, what are you doing? I asked her as she somewhat snappped out of her trance of staring at Michael's face.

''H-Huh? O-Oh nothing just checking if he was okay.'' Minna said with a flustured face as she proceeded to walk awkwardly out of the room.

''Did she just blushed?'' I muttered out loud as she went out of the room.

''Why am I getting so jealous over such a minor thing?'' I muttered to myself.

Then I heard Michael groaned as he began to stir up from his sleep, ''U-Ugh...what the hell...''

''M-Michael are you okay?'' I asked as I rushed to his side.

''Ah Lynne...I was running when I hit a tree...I mean seriously who put that tree threre?! He said incoherently.

''Rest Michael you're in the infirmary.'' I tried to calm him down, he looks angry somehow at the tree.

Michael let out a sigh. ''Not this place again... I'm sick of resting all the time I want to do something... you know help people.''

I nervously laughed, ''W-Well at least you can get out now since you're okay...want me to help you up?''

''Yea thank you... I still have a bit of pain in my head but for the rest I'm ok.'' He said with a small laugh.

Laughing too, I help him up and said, ''Well you look hungry, I'll be at the kitchen making your favorite.''

''What did I do to earn such special treatment madam?'' He chuckled.

''Well first, you're my childhood friend and second...I've been training myself to be a good cook so you can enjoy my food when you visit me again.'' I said shyly at him.

''I feel flattered that you would do all that just for me.'' He said still joking around.

'Because I love you...' I said in my mind. ''W-Well anything for you Michael.

''Well I would feel guilty if you would do all this trouble and I do nothing back... just tell me how I could repay you back.'' He said with a smile.

I smiled and began whispering at his ears, ''I'll tell you when I'm ready.''

''Alright I'll wait until the moment is there.'' He said as he looked infront of himself smiling.

''Now let's go to the kitchen okay?'' I dragged him out of the infirmary and he only chuckles.

It feels really good to see him again... I think he is one of the only people that I feel really comfertable with and where I can be myself and not only that shy girl.

''Well what food of my favorite will you cook this time? Because every foor that you cook before is my favorite.'' He grinned at me and I couldn't stop the feeling when he does that.

''W-Well Yoshika is going to cook some Fusoean food but yours is a surprise.'' I said while still dragging him to the kitchen.

''Oh I can't wait.'' He chuckles.

We then reached the kitchen and I could immediately feel several eye's glaring at me.

''Hello girls, what's u-OOH! Sanya!?'' Michael greets them at first then Suddenly Sanya stands up from her chair chair and grabbed Michael's other arm.

''Michael sit with me and Eila please.'' She told him.

''U-Uhm sure why not?'' Michael said as he let himself be dragged to in between Sanya and Eila.

I immediately pulled his arm and said, ''No I want you to taste my food so sit next to me.''

We both began to pull his arms while glaring at eachother. ''G-Girls y-you're breaking m-my b-bones!'' Michael yelled while winching in pain.

Suddenly I saw Minna came to us and I thought she wanted to end the fight but then she said, ''No he'll sit with me and that's and order.''

''D-Do I h-have a s-say in this?'' Michael asked as suddenly something cracking could be heard. ''Ah! Fuck!'' He cursed.

''Uhh...am I not dreaming here?'' Galvin said, still looked stounded by the view of Michael being grabbed by girls.

''Damnit release me! You'll rip my arms off!'' Michael said while looking like he was supressing some massive pain.

Me and the others realized what we have done and immediately realeased our grips from Michael, ''I'm sorry.'' We said at the same time.

''Okay now I promised Lynette that I would eat some of her food earlier but it seems fair that I would not sit next to any of you... Shirley,Galvin can I sit in between you two then? And can someone pop my arms back in?!'' Michael started to talk and ended with a sigh.

''Sure pal, let me pop that arm of yours.'' Galvin said as he fixes his arms with a loud and painfull pop.

''I don't believe that was exactly good for me but it'll have to do.'' Michael said as he began to sit inbetween Shirley and Galvin.

Mio shook her head and then said to me, Sanya, Eila and surprisingly Minna too, ''I need to talk with you guys after this.''

''Yes ma'am.'' The four of us said in unison all feeling a bit ashamed.

Then we heard Micheal told Mio, ''Mio, please don't be too harsh to them.''

''Alright but I won't be too nice either.'' She said as she began to drink some more of her tea.

**After Lunch, Minna's Office,**

''I don't understand why you guys are all over Michael...especially you not of all people Minna...I know that you like him but can't you at least show restraint? You're our Commanded for God Sakes.'' Mio shook her head as she scolds us because of what happened earlier.

I felt ashamed that I lost my cool and acted like that so I just looked at the ground and let Mio continue.

''Looked from what I've seen, I diden't know that you three except Minna here fell in love with Michael.'' Me, Eila and Sanya are surprised at the blatant announcement Mio told us despite Minna was there are blushing hard.

''B-But what do we do now? M-Michael probably knows that we've fallen for him.'' Eila asked with a bit of concern on her face.

I sighed and said, ''He won't...he's such a dense person like he was during his childhood.''

Eila and Sanya both looked surprised at me. ''Y-You knew him since childhood?''

''Yeah, his family is well acquainted to us although his family name is actually Lexington instead of Livingston.'' I told the two who seemed surprised.

''But why would he use a fake last name?'' Sanya asked.

''He...had some enemies in the past...particularly with the Military who wanted him due to how rare Warlocks are.'' I explained and then I remember one time where Michae me and my sister Wilma were playing at the garden when we suddenly got ambushed by people in ghillie suits...Michael managed to fend them off before his parents and mine arrived to defuse the situation.

''So that must be why he uses the name Livingston...'' Minna thought out loud.

''He changed so much since that accident...and he never told me or anyone that he was still alive.'' I muttered loudly so that the rest can hear enough, oddly Minna seemed to know that.

''W-What accident are you talking about?'' Eila asked after breaking the silence.

''Ever heard of the Caliber Train Crash?'' I asked the two.

''Y-Yes... I heard it was the most terrible crash ever... they diden't even show pictures of it because it would be too shocking...'' Eila said.

''He's the lone survivor of the crash while all of his family are reported dead...and I thought he too until today.'' I said while remembering Michael's parents.

''W-W-Wait he was the only survivor of that crash?! B-But how? I heard people were...people were ripped apart and that b-blood was everywhere.'' Eila continued as Sanya sat there silently.

''It was aparently his powers that protected him.'' Minna interjected.

''But he was 5 years old! That must mean his magical power then was on the same level as the magical power as a few of the 501 members!'' Eila almost shouted.

''Yeah, he said himself he's getting stronger after the crash, his powers are beyond what even our Witches are capable of. ''Minna explained more, I was surprised that Michael survived with only his power.

''So he has more magical power then any Witches alive?'' Mio the asked

''At least that's what he claimed for himself.'' Minna shrugged.

''Maybe we should keep a eye on him...'' Mio then suggested.

''Why?'' Sanya asks.

''If he really has the power he claims to have then the higher ups would love to exploit him...'' Mio said and Minna nodded in aproval.

''I agree, we have to keep him from not being discovered...and I won't loose him again as I lost Kurt...'' Minna said with a somewhat determined look in her eyes.

''Well then it's decided... we'll keep a eye out on him, but what we discussed here stay here got it?'' Mio asked with a serious tone.

''Y-Yes.'' Everyone nodded.

''Now dismissed!'' Mio told us.

_I know that most of the characters are OOC but I hope you enjoyed it... Please tell me of any Grammatical or Spelling mistakes._

_Have a nice day and see you next time._


End file.
